The Change Within
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: This is a Peter/Bella story set during New Moon. Edward leaves Bella in the forest, and a familiar stranger finds her. Can he bring her back from the darkness? Why is he drawn to her? Rated MA for adult content. Slow build but lemons in the future. *ADOPTED FROM Jasper's Darlin' Kathy*
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1 Original

**Okay, here is my new story. I have adopted The Change Within from Jasper's Darlin Kathy. The first chapters will be the original chapters and will be labeled as such. I hope that I do the story justice and make the original author proud**

**Chapter One**

PPOV

I was on my way into town when I had to quickly turn around and get home. All I could think at the moment was, Not my Charlotte. If that bitch touched her, I would fucking kill her. I pushed my truck as fast as she could go and made it home in record time.

As soon as I opened the door to my truck, I was assaulted with the one scent I hoped to never smell again. Maria. I ran into the house, but it was futile. I knew my Charlotte was gone. I spotted a note on the table and quickly ran over to it.

With shaky hands, a vampire with shaky hands, I read the note.

Peter,

By now you have figured out that I have taken Charlotte. If you attempt to try and find us, you will fail. As I'm sure that tricky little gift of yours has already let you know of that. Your wife belongs to me. You are more than welcome to join us, but you cannot have her back. If you know what's best for you; you wouldn't fuck with me. I always get exactly what I want and what I want is your wife. I will leave you with your thoughts for a few days and then I will call and see if you'd like to join us. Don't even fucking think about lying to me. I will know if you speak of the truth.

Maria

The bitch. The fucking bitch. I would rip her apart and burn the pieces. I had to find her, but where to start? I couldn't pick up a scent except as soon as I opened the truck door.

I breathed in hoping to pick up that retched bitch's scent; I ran outside and took off into the woods, but it was useless. Nothing. That's what I was searching for because I couldn't fucking smell her.

Since I couldn't smell her that could only mean one thing. The bitch drove here. Why didn't I know this was going to happen before it happened? I went back into the house and as I plopped down onto the couch, my phone rang.

I yanked it out of my pocket, ripping the fabric of my jeans; not even looking to see who it was, I answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, Peter." I was met with the voice that I never wanted to hear again.

"Give her back to me, you fucking bitch."

"Sorry, but I can't and even if I wanted to; your wife wants to stay with me."

Before I could say anything, I heard my wife's voice asking to speak to me.

"Charlotte." I breathed.

"It's me, Peter." She sounded really annoyed, which I was assuming was because Maria had kidnapped her.

"Peter, I want you to move on. We are through. You will be receiving divorce papers soon. Sign them and then move on with your life." Her voice sounded so detached.

"What? You've got to be fucking kidding me? That bitch is making you do this."

"No! This is what I want. You don't even fucking know me. I have always wanted Maria and she finally came back for me. Just let me go."

And with that the line went dead. She wanted me to just let her go. That was four months ago. I signed the fucking divorce papers as soon as they came in and sent them back to the address that was on the envelope.

I didn't bother looking for her; I couldn't. How could I spend one hundred-sixty years with someone and not know they wanted someone else. I felt like an idiot, an utter and complete moron. So much for my fucking gift; it never fucking helped me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of here. Forks. I would go to Forks and visit my brother, Jasper. He would help me through this. I quickly ran up to my room and packed some clothes.

I could always buy more clothes later; I didn't want to bring so much with me. I decided to run, I could always come back with Jasper and pick up my truck. I made sure everything was locked and took off into the woods with my bag on my shoulder.

It would only be a two day run and I loved running. It would give me time to clear my head before I bombarded Jasper with what happened. And clear my head was exactly what I did; while I ran, I thought of nothing, just running.

The two days passed and I came across the sign letting me know that I had arrived in Forks. I stayed in the woods, darting behind peoples' houses. I picked up the scent of a vampire; I followed it, but when I got to where it was most concentrated I found a human instead.

A very broken looking human. She was on the forest floor sobbing. Oh and she smelled delicious. I could take her and drain her before anybody even realized she was missing. I walked closer to the girl and she never even looked up at me.

When I was finally able to see her face, I froze. It was like looking at an angel, she looked so pure and innocent. But she smelled of our kind, in fact she reeked of vampire. What could that mean? She couldn't have possibly been with a vampire who would then leave her in the woods, right?

I walked towards her until I was right next to her and kneeled down. I stared at her for a moment hoping she would open her eyes, but she didn't.

In the softest voice I could muster, I spoke. "Are you okay?" I didn't know why I cared, but I did and for some strange reason I wanted to protect this fragile little girl.

She opened her eyes and stared at me for a moment. She kept repeating he left, over and over. I scooped her up in my arms and followed her scent out of the woods, where I found a house.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" She shook her head and began crying even harder. I couldn't understand, what could have happened to her? And who left? Was she talking about the vampire that I smelled on her and in her house?

Why would she have a vampire in her house? I walked into the living room and paused for a moment, I should probably take her up to her room. I walked up the stairs and paused, there were four doors, but which was the one to her room.

She was sobbing, uncontrollably, so I began opening doors. The first was a closet, the second was the bathroom, and the third was a man's room, probably her fathers. I walked to the fourth door and opened it, the scent of the vampire was intense in her room.

She had a fucking vampire in her room, what the fuck? I walked over to her bed and was about to lay her down when she clutched onto me with strength I didn't know she possessed.

"Please." Was all she whispered. I held her with one arm and reached with my other to remove her fingers from my shirt. She was so warm against me and I didn't know how much longer I could handle her warmth.

A whimper escaped her lips and I immediately stopped moving. I looked down at the girl in my arms and she was staring at me with such sadness and hurt in her eyes that I nearly doubled over.

"You know what I am, don't you?" I asked.

"You're a vampire." She sounded so broken.

I sat on the bed with her still in my arms. "How do you know about vampires?"

I was breathing deeply and though her scent was mouthwatering, I didn't have the urge to drain her. No, the urge to protect her was overpowering my thirst.

She didn't answer me. "Why does your room smell of a vampire?"

"He was in here and he left me." She spoke through sobs.

"What do you mean he left you?" And then I knew, they were mated. That's why she was broken because he broke her heart when he left. But how? How was he able to leave her if they were mated?

"Were you mated with a vampire?" I had to know what happened to her and for some strange reason, I wanted to help her.

"He was my boyfriend. He left, said he didn't want me anymore; he said he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't, that I wasn't good enough." She broke down into sobs again, clutching at my shirt.

I held her close, but I remembered to be careful, for she was fragile and very breakable. She cried for what seemed like hours and I noticed that the longer I held her in my arms, the more I wanted to hold her.

I kept reminding myself that she was human, but it didn't matter. I knew that I wanted to protect her and I knew that I wanted to help her. I needed to go to Jasper and tell him of this girl, but she was still very much in need of comfort.

I moved to place her in her bed and she looked up at me and I got lost looking into her beautiful brown eyes. I raised my hand and carefully wiped away her tears with my thumb. Her face was flushed and warmer than the rest of her body.

I cupped her cheek in my palm and she leaned into my touch. She probably relished in the cold against her flushed face. Surprisingly enough, her scent didn't make venom pool in my mouth or my throat burn. I couldn't understand why because she was my natural food source.

I turned and lay her down on the mattress and she gave me a pleading look. "Please, don't leave me." She begged.

It felt like my cold, dead, and un-beating heart would break. "I won't leave you. I promise."

"Ever?" She asked.

"Never. I would never leave you, unless it was to go hunting, but I would always come back to you." As the words were coming out of my mouth, I could hear the truth in them. I would always come back to her, no matter what.

She nodded and closed her eyes. After a few moments, her breathing and heart rate slowed; she was sleeping. I took the opportunity to pry her fingers from my shirt and decided that now would be the time to go to Jasper.

I climbed out of her bed and just as I was about to walk out of her bedroom door, I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I fucking froze and then the door opened on the vehicle and closed. I didn't even fucking breathe; I just stood there frozen.

Panic set in as the front door was unlocked and opened. "Bella?" A man's voice called.

Who the fuck was that? I went over to the window and pushed it open. I climbed out and slid the window closed and dropped to the ground. I ran to the trees and climbed up. From where I was sitting, I could see into Bella's room and I was quite capable of seeing her sleeping form.

The man walked into her room and watched her for a moment with a smile on his face. Her father. He turned and walked out her room and I jumped down from the tree. I took off running towards Jasper's home and when I got there, I found it completely empty.

What the fuck? I was immediately assaulted by her scent. It was a few days old, but she had been here. This was where her boyfriend lived; it had to have been Edward. He was the only single one that lived with Jaspers' family.

I walked up the steps and peered through the window; I could see their furniture, but that didn't mean anything. All my homes were still completely furnished; even the ones that I haven't lived in for years.

I shoved the window opened and climbed inside. I don't know why I went inside, I knew they weren't here, but I still felt like I needed to look around. Her scent was so strong in the house. I walked around the bottom floor and finally made my way up the stairs.

Her scent was even stronger up here; I paused at the closed door. I opened the door and smelled Jasper, what would she have been doing in this room? Unless she was in here with Jasper's wife.

I closed the door and walked further down the hall; I climbed another set of stairs and her scent was the strongest up here. I opened the door and I also smelled who I was assuming had to be Edward. This must have been his room; I closed the door and ran down the stairs.

I needed to get back to her and find out what made them leave. If she was mated with a vampire, then something terrible must have happened for him to leave his mate. I climbed back out the window and slid it closed. I ran back to her house and quickly scaled the side of the house.

I opened her window and climbed in; her back was facing me, but I could tell from her breathing that she was awake. I walked over to her bed and sat next to her. She didn't move or acknowledge me; she just lay completely still, only breathing.

"So what's your name?" I figured since I would be staying for a while, the first thing I needed to do was find out her name.

"Bella." She spoke her name in barely a whisper.

"Well Bella, I'm Peter. Would you like to tell me what caused your mate to leave? Because usually when vampires mate it's for eternity."

She turned to face me only to bury her head in my chest and inhale deeply. I would leave the issue at hand alone for now, but soon she would have to tell me what happened.

I wrapped my arms carefully around her and held her close. She snuggled into my chest even more and quickly fell asleep. I held her like that all night and I relished in having her in my arms.

I figured it was because I hadn't had a woman in my arms for a few months, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I wanted to have her in my arms. I wanted to hold her, to feel her body pressed against mine. I needed to call Jasper and get his take on things, but I would wait till morning.


	3. Chapter 2 Original

**Chapter 2**

PPOV

I held Bella until she started to moan in her sleep, stirring in my arms. She was having a dream. I decided to pull her closer to me and whisper soothing words in her ear. It seemed to work and she quieted down. I reached down and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

I dialed the number and pressed the send button. I couldn't wait for morning; I had to know what happened between Bella and Edward. What would cause a vampire to leave their mate behind?

"Peter?" he answered, although it sounded like a question.

"Yes Jasper, it's me. How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine, how have you been?" he questioned.

"Well, let's see. Charlotte left me for Maria so I came to look for you, but all I found was a broken hearted human. Care to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"Peter, you stay away from her," he snarled.

"Stay away from her? I'm not going to hurt her. I…" he cut me off.

"You feed from humans and if you hurt her…" now it was my time to cut him off.

"You'll what? I'm not going to hurt her. I have this overwhelming urge to protect her, but I have to know what happened. Tell me."

He sighed, "How much do you know?"

"All I know is that she was mated with Edward and he left. He told her some bullshit about being tired of pretending to be something he wasn't and that she wasn't good enough for him. So, what I want to know is what caused him to leave his mate?" I asked.

"Me," he said.

"You? How are you the cause of this?"

"I tried to attack her on her birthday. She cut her finger on the paper of one of her presents and I snapped. Emmett and Rosalie pulled me out of the house, but the damage was already done and Edward made up his mind the moment it happened." He spoke so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"What was his reason? That his brother tried to attack his mate?" I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed.

"Peter, it wasn't like that. He left her because she doesn't belong in our world."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do. I can hear it in your voice and if you were in front of me, I would see it in your eyes. She belongs in our world. It is her fate, her destiny." I said, matter-of-factly.

"You sense it? That she belongs? Edward isn't going to go back to her. Alice keeps looking, but she doesn't see them together ever again."

"Just because she isn't with Edward, doesn't mean anything. I'm going to stay here in Forks for a while. I promised her that I wouldn't leave and I meant it. Don't try to talk me out of it."

"Peter you don't know what you are getting yourself in to. She is very clumsy and she will end up bleeding in front of you."

"And I'll what? Attack? I have more control than that. Jasper, you know me. So quit acting like I'm here for a meal because I'm not. You are my brother and your support means a lot to me."

I was almost pleading with him to believe me. I heard him sigh on the other end before he finally spoke.

"Okay, I support you and your decision to stay. Take care of Bella. She means a lot to this family, even to me. Let me know how she is doing after a while, I'd really like to apologize to her in person. I should go now, but I'll be in touch soon. Bye, brother." He hung up before I had a chance to respond.

I would take care of Bella and I would somehow find a way to heal her broken heart. I just didn't know how I was going to do that, but I would find the way and find it soon.

Bella's eyes slowly opened and she tilted her head to look at me. How could one girl have so much sadness inside her? One beautiful, human girl. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Peter, you stayed?"

"I told you I would stay and I meant it. I won't leave you."

She pulled back and looked at me. I released her from my hold and she climbed out of the bed. I watched as she walked to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. She walked to the door without looking at me.

She opened the door and spoke softly, "I'm going shower, but I'll be back soon. Please don't leave."

"Bella," I ran to her side and pulled her against my chest. "I promise that I am never going to leave you. If you want me to leave, you are going to have to tell me, okay?"

She nodded and stood on her toes, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. She walked out the door and I immediately pressed my hand to the spot that her lips touched. She was so warm against my cold, hard skin.

I walked to her bed and made it the best way that I could. Once her bed looked suitable, I sat down and waited for her to come out. The thought of making her something to eat crossed my mind, but then I remembered that I didn't know how to cook.

I heard the shower come on and then I waited for what seemed like ages before the water was turned off. She finally came back into the room and even though she was clean, the sadness was still the most dominant thing that was seen.

What she was wearing, the color of her hair, how beautiful she was, none of that was noticed. Only the look of complete and utter heartbreak that was clear in her eyes. She was pale and she stared at me as if she could see into my soul.

I stood up and walked towards her, never taking my eyes off her. I opened my arms and she walked into them without any hesitation.

"I'll make everything better, Bella." It was a promise that I intended to keep.

"How?" she breathed.

"Let's go downstairs and get you some food and maybe we can talk," I suggested.

"Okay, but I'm not really hungry." We walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

I sat down at the table and she went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out a jug of orange juice. She filled the glass about half way.

She put the jug back in the refrigerator and made her way back to the table. She sat down in the chair next to me. She attempted to give me a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. I reached for the hand that wasn't holding the glass and gently squeezed.

She looked down at our hands and then back up at me. "So, tell me about yourself." She spoke so quietly that I nearly missed it.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Everything, I mean, where do you live? What are you doing here in Forks?" she asked.

"Well, I was living in Texas with my wife, but the bitch left me for Maria. I came to Forks to visit with Jasper, but he's no longer here." I explained.

She gasped, "You know Jasper?"

"He's my creator and brother."

She nodded, but averted her eyes. I reached up with my hand and tilted her chin to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I know that you are hurting and I wish I could take all that pain away right this second, but I can't. I do, however, know that in time the pain will lessen."

"You know from personal experience." It wasn't a question that much was clear, but I decided to answer her nonetheless.

"Yes, my wife, well ex-wife since we are divorced broke my heart, but I got over it and you will too. I didn't have help to get over the heartbreak, but you have me, okay?" I asked.

"Okay. So who is Maria?" she asked.

I sighed, "Ah, Maria. How much do you know about Jasper's past?"

"I don't know anything about Jasper's past. He wouldn't tell me anything; apparently it wasn't his story to tell or something like that." She choked back a sob as she tried to talk to me.

I felt my heart breaking for this girl. I opened my arms and again she didn't hesitate. She stood up and slowly sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible.

I breathed in her scent, she really did smell delicious, but not in the way that I wanted to drink from her. I began running my fingers through her hair and decided that I might as well tell her about my past now and get it over with.

So, that was exactly what I did. I told her everything about me. I told her about my change, about fighting the wars with Jasper by my side, about running away with Charlotte, marrying her, and then coming home one day to find that she left me for the bitch that we ran from all those years ago. Fucking ironic was what it was.

The day passed quickly with the two of us getting to know one another. I found out that Bella was living in Phoenix with her mom and step-father, but she decided to come and stay with her father because her mom wanted to go with her husband on the road.

I found out that she was clumsy and a great student. She told me that she loved to read and was very shy. I found out that her best friend was a human named Angela, but in the vampire world, her best friend was Alice.

When she spoke of Alice, a few silent tears fell down her cheeks. I wiped them away before I could stop myself from doing so. The first week of being in Forks went by much the same. We would talk, she would cry, and I would be there to comfort her.

The worse times for me, were when she was in school. I hated not being able to be next to her. Not being able to protect her, but I would never fit in with high school kids. So, instead I would sit in the woods right outside the school, watching and listening.

A few minutes before the bell would ring; I would climb in her truck and lay down as best as I could. The first day I did that, she screamed at the top of her lungs until she realized it was me. Then she shook her head and quickly started her truck, pulling off before anybody could question her.

Bella's father was so worried about her. He would ask her every day if she was okay and if she wanted to stay home. She would simply shake her head and avoid looking at him.

When I would ask her why she refused to look at her father, she said, 'because I can't handle the look of pity in his eyes.' The only thought that was running through my head after she said that was, I hope I don't look at her with pity because I don't pity her.

And I didn't. I never once pitied her. I wanted to fix her, I wanted to heal her. And for some reason, I wanted her to be mine. But, I knew she was not ready for a relationship, so that thought was pushed to the back of my mind.

I could see that Bella was beginning to trust me, but not nearly as much as I wanted her to. I wanted her to trust me with everything. I wanted her to know that I would never do anything to hurt her.

It was a Friday night and we were lying in her bed, which became a nightly ritual for us when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, not even bothering to see who was calling.

"Peter, how is Bella doing?"

"Not well, as can be expected." I answered.

"I wish there was something that I could do," he said.

I sighed, "I don't even know what to do, but I'm trying and that's all that really counts, right?"

"Right. So, I wanted to call and check on her, but I also wanted to tell you that I told the family that you were there with her."

I couldn't stop the small growl that escaped my lips, "And what? They don't want me around her?" I accused.

It was Jasper's turn to sigh, "No, you dumb fucker. They want you to keep her safe and to help her. Alice had a vision and it freaked her out. I told her that you wouldn't let anything happen…"

I cut him off, "What was the vision about?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me with silent tears streaming down her face. She knew, now who I was speaking with. I pulled her closer to me with the arm that was wrapped around her.

"Jasper, the vision?" he was quiet far too long for my liking.

"Okay, a few months back we had a run in with some nomads and one of them was a tracker, well he decided that he wanted Bella. Edward, read that in his mind and we came up with a plan to protect her." he paused for a moment and I tried to remain patient, but he was starting to irritate me.

"Just spit it the fuck out," I growled.

"Jesus, Peter. Are you with Bella right now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure that you growling and acting like a total ass isn't exactly helping her right now, so maybe you could chill the fuck out and listen." He spat.

"You're right, go on."

"Bella ended up with me and Alice, but James, the tracker contacted her and claimed to have her mother and well Bella decided that she was going to rescue her mom. Fortunately, he didn't have her mother, but he did manage to get to Bella and he injured her pretty badly."

I clenched my teeth together to keep from growling again. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I had to remind myself that she was fine, she was here in my arms, safe and completely protected.

"We killed him, but he wasn't alone."

"What? How many were with him?" I asked and I knew he could hear the anger seeping in my voice.

"There were two. His mate and another male. The male left, not wanting to fight us. Carlisle told him about the Denali coven in Alaska and he was headed there."

"The mate?" I cut him off.

"She got away."

"So let me guess, the vision is of the mate?"

"Yes, Alice had a vision of the mate, Victoria coming to Forks."

"And she is coming to Forks for her?" I didn't want to know the answer to that question, but before I could stop him from answering me, he said the one word I dreaded to hear.

"Yes, apparently she wants revenge. Or at least that's the only thing that we can come up with, but we're not really sure."

"You know that is what that bitch is coming here for. You don't have to worry though; she will not get to Bella. I'll take care of the bitch when she gets here. I'll call you later."

I hung up without waiting for a reply. I was pissed. All this time that Bella and I have talked, she never told me about this. Why? I shoved my phone back in my pocket and looked down at the girl that I was putting my life on the line for.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Peter?"

"About James."

"Oh. I didn't think I needed to tell you about him. I mean he killed him so…" she trailed off.

"Bella, look at me," she looked up at me. "His mate, the female, she's coming to Forks and Jasper thinks it is to seek revenge. I don't want you to worry though because I will do everything I can to protect you."

She shook her head, "Don't put yourself in danger for me, Peter," She raised her hand and rested her palm against my cheek. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt trying to protect me."

"You don't have to worry about that sugar. I'm a damn good fighter. Now, why don't you get some rest?"

"Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Bella." I inched closer and pressed my lips to her forehead. She sighed at the contact and I watched as her eyes closed. Within a few minutes her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

I held her in my arms all night. The whole time, though I was planning on how I would torture that fucking stupid ass vampire for bringing herself to Forks to take away my girl. My girl. I like the way that sounded. I would be ready for the day she came here, but she wouldn't be ready for me.


	4. Chapter 3 Original

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

Everything in my life was different now. Edward was gone, my whole family was gone. They didn't even say goodbye. No, they just left. I wondered if they left in the middle of the night or if they even cared how I would feel. My heart was broken and I didn't think it could ever be put back together.

I had Peter now and that seemed to help, but when he was gone the pain was unbearable. He'll get tired of me one day and leave just the rest of them. Then what will I do? Who will I have? Charlie's never here, I'll be all alone.

I learned so much about Peter in the time that he had been here. I didn't even know how long he'd been here. He said he was going to help me, but I didn't think he could. I had never felt so much pain before and I thought some days it is going to kill me.

The water suddenly turned ice cold and I realized that I was standing in the shower shaking. How long had I been in here? I quickly shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I dried off and pulled on my t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants.

It wasn't like I had anybody to impress, why should I care how I looked?

I brushed my hair and finally opened the bathroom door to see Peter standing on the other side. I just stared at him and wondered how long he had been there. I always saw so much pity in my father's eyes when I looked at him, but it wasn't like that with Peter. He never looked at me that way and for that I was grateful.

Peter extended his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. I was happy that he wanted to help me, but some things just couldn't be fixed. I was one of those things, but I would never tell him that. If I did, he would leave and I didn't want him to go.

How do you survive when the love of your existence, your soul mate just ups and leaves? How do you heal from that same person telling you that they don't want you, that you're not good enough? Was it even possible to come back from that? Peter thought so. I just hoped he was right and that he really did get over his ex-wife leaving because if he was lying, then there really was no hope left for me.

I looked around and noticed that we were in my bedroom and Peter was laying me in the bed. That was odd; I didn't even know what time it was. He climbed in bed with me and pulled the covers up over my shoulders.

When he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, I breathed a sigh of relief. Being in his arms was the only time that I ever felt at peace. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He smelled so good to me, better than Edward ever did.

I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to take over. Falling asleep was always the worst, for sleeping was when my nightmares became a reality. Everything would flash before my eyes, from my birthday party, to Jasper lunging at me, and finally Edward crushing my heart into a million pieces.

The one thing that I wanted to do was tell Jasper I never blamed him. It wasn't his fault. No, I was the dumb human that sliced her finger on a piece of wrapping paper. My life changed the second the blood appeared and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening.

I could feel someone shaking me, but the darkness wouldn't release me. The nightmare would hold onto me and I always struggled with it to let go of me. Finally, I could see the nightmare slipping away and I opened my eyes to find Peter staring at me.

"Bella, it was only a dream. It wasn't real," he whispered. If he only knew just how real the nightmare was. If he only knew that it wasn't a dream, but the worst kind of darkness. The kind that refuses to let you go, the kind that follows you around; even during the day.

I tried to stop the tears, but they betrayed me and fell from my eyes. Peter raised his hand and brushed the tears away with his thumb. I knew that he wanted to fix me, but I also had a feeling that he didn't have a clue as to how to fix me.

I shook my head, "It wasn't only a dream, Peter," I took a shuttering breath. "It was memories, haunting me. Showing me over and over what happened."

He sat up and turned on my lamp, pulling me into his lap. "Memories of what, Bella?"

I wiped at my eyes roughly, "The day he left, the birthday party, Jasper lunging for me, and the heartbreak that I felt. It was all real, all of it."

"Bella, please listen to me. I am here and I will find a way to make you better. I will always be here." He spoke so softly to me and I wanted to believe him, but Edward said he would always be with me and he left.

I leaned back and looked into his eyes, "Don't make promises that you can't keep Peter. They will only destroy me."

I turned away from him and was about to slide out of his lap when he placed his hands on either side of my face and made me look at him. He stared into my eyes for a few moments, searching for something, but I wasn't sure what.

"I'm not him and I will not leave you, ever. Even if you tell me to go away and never come back, I'll always be there; waiting and hoping that one day you'll want me to come back because I need you in my life as much as you need me," he sighed. "I need you to believe me."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if believing him was the right thing to do. I moved my hand and slowly rested it against his cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch and that was when I knew that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't leave me even if it was what I wanted.

"I believe you," I whispered. "I'll never ask you to leave because I do need you. I'll always need you." I closed my eyes and leaned forward until my head was resting on his chest, never removing my hand.

I must have fallen asleep again because looking around I found that I was in bed alone and from the looks of it, I had been alone for a while. I sat up quickly, too quickly and felt all of the blood rush from my head. The dizziness was too much and I had to lie back down, but only for a moment. I sat up again, slowly this time and slid to the edge of the bed.

I stood up and immediately went to the door, flinging it opened. "Peter?" I called, but he didn't answer. Where was he? Where could he have gone? He was always here. He promised that he wouldn't leave and I believed him.

I didn't even try to stop the tears this time. He left without saying goodbye. Oh God, what am I going to do? I slid down the wall in the hallway by my door and rested my chin on my knees.

I didn't know how long I sat there crying when I decided that I had to find him. I had to beg him to come back. I couldn't do this without him. I wouldn't make it. I wouldn't survive.

I stood up and made my way downstairs. I searched for my keys, but I couldn't find them. I had to find them. I had to find him. I went back upstairs, thinking they were in my room.

I destroyed my room looking for my keys, but I never found them. The tears were coming so fast, never stopping. I fell to my knees and screamed as loud as possible. The pain was too much. I couldn't handle the pain.

I crawled over to my bed and climbed up into it, curling up in a ball. I would do anything to make the pain go away. Why does Peter leaving hurt so much worse? I thought that to be strange. Why would losing him be worse than losing the love of my life?

I wished the darkness would take me. At least in the darkness I could try to hide from the pain, at least until the memories came back to haunt me. I didn't know how long I had been lying there, crying. The darkness wouldn't take me away.

PPOV

"I came here for Bella, who are you?" She asked in a cat-like voice.

"I'm afraid that you will not be touching her."

She laughed, "And who is going to stop me? Her precious Edward isn't here, I already checked the house."

"I will be the one stopping you." I snarled.

She dropped into a crouch, "Let's see what you got, Peter."

How the fuck did she know my name? I dropped into a crouch before I could think about that too much.

She smirked, "Wondering how I knew your name?" she asked. "I know everything about you and that stupid human you think you are protecting."

"Oh, I don't think I am protecting her, I know I am."

"For now. How long can you wait? Will you be here with her when I come back? Or will you tire of protecting some insignificant human? She is after all our food source. I do look forward to tasting her blood. Bye, Peter."

She took off running before I had a chance to respond. I followed after her, but she was quicker than me and I didn't want to get too far away from Bella. She was probably wondering where I was and I didn't want her thinking that I wasn't coming back.

I slowed my pace and turned back towards Bella's house. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't slow down until I finally reached her backyard. She was sitting in her room, crying. Damn it!

She thought I left her, I knew that was what she was thinking. I scaled the side of her house and climbed through her window only to see her curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed. She had her back towards me and didn't hear me come in.

I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. She jumped and turned to look at me. Then she sat up quickly, flinging her arms around my neck, hugging me to her. Her movements were so sudden, that she caught me off guard. I snapped out of it and wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her closer to me.

"I'll always come back, Bella. Always." I held her for the longest time, relishing in the feel of her being in my arms. I enjoyed holding her and I wanted to have her in my arms all the time, but I would never rush her.

Vampires were able to get over emotions quicker than humans and I knew that Bella's heart was still broken. I just hoped that I was helping in some way to heal her, but I had a feeling that I wasn't helping enough. I needed some advice, I needed to speak to Jasper and ask him what he thought I could do to help.

I would be calling him tonight once Bella was asleep. She held on to me even in her sleep and I refused to let her go as well. I would keep her in my arms until she told me to let her go and hopefully that wouldn't be any time soon.

I reached down and pulled my phone from my pocket, dialing his number quickly. He answered on the first ring, "Hello, Peter. How is she doing?"

"Not good," I answered. "I need your help, Jasper. I found her earlier in a ball in her bed crying and from the looks of it, she had been crying for a while. She thought I left her even though I keep telling her I will not leave her, ever."

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to help, but I'll come if you think I should," he said.

"Well yes, I think you should. Fuck, man I'm over here completely out of my element, trying to put this angel back together and I'm afraid she'll never heal. You're good with the emotional shit, so will you come?" I asked.

"I'm on my way."

"Come alone. I don't think she's ready to see everyone just yet. Hell, I'm not even sure how she will react to seeing you, but she needs it."

"Alright. Let me tell Alice goodbye and I will be there in a few hours." He hung up before I could respond, which was fine by me. The sooner he told his wife, the sooner he would be here, helping my girl.

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket, wrapping my arms tighter around her while she slept. I sighed and snuggled her closer to me and I breathed in her luscious scent. She smelled so delicious, but not in a way that I would ever want to hurt her.

I wonder if I should start hunting animals. I couldn't help but think that it would be better if I did, but maybe I should ask Bella what she thought about my hunting preferences. I would talk to her after she woke up and find out what she thought. At least with Jasper here I would know if she was lying about my hunting ways.

But, I had a feeling that she would never ask me to change my ways. Maybe, I should just change my hunting ways without asking her. No, I would find out what she thought first. The hours passed slowly, too slowly. Finally, I smelled him coming and I was almost relieved.

When I heard him approach the house, I spoke only for him to hear, "The window is unlocked, just climb up."

He climbed up the side of the house and opened the window. He came through the window and looked from me to Bella. He had a pained look on his face as he approached the bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Her emotions. Even in her sleep she is emitting sadness, loneliness, and pain. It's overwhelming the pain and sadness that she is feeling. The loneliness is powerful too. I don't know how to help her," he whispered.

"You're a fucking empath, how can you not know how to help her?" I didn't know why, but his comment just pissed me right the fuck off. He had to be able to help her. I couldn't lose her, I wouldn't.

"I know you want to fix her, I get that and I will do my best to help, but Peter her heart is broken and her emotions are so much stronger than an average humans; helping her may take some time," he said calmly.

"I won't fail at healing her broken heart or fixing her for that matter. I won't." He stared at me for a few moments before he finally nodded his head in agreement. I knew from that look in his eyes that he wouldn't allow me to fail. Somehow we would make my girl better. I pulled her closer to me and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Peter," she whispered in her sleep. She was dreaming about me and knowing that made me even more determined to do whatever it took to make my Bella better.


	5. Chapter 4 Original

**Chapter 4**

JPOV

When I hung up with Peter, Alice was standing there with sadness in her eyes. I opened my arms and she walked into them, clutching me to her. She was already missing me and I hadn't even left yet. We were never apart from each other for more than a day or two and that was for hunting.

"Alice, I'll be back soon," I told her, knowing that I would only be gone for a few days.

"Jasper, you'll be in Forks until I come to join you, but I don't know how long it will be before we are back together."

I sighed, I hated leaving Alice; she was my everything. I kissed her cheek and asked, "Will I be able to help Bella?"

Alice leaned back to look at me with a small smile on her face, "I don't know, but I have faith in you Jasper. If anybody can bring her out of this, it's you. Now, go. Help her, she needs you."

I gave my wife a kiss and grabbed the bag that she had packed for me. I made my way to the door and left. I decided to run because I hated driving. After running for hours without stopping, I finally saw the sign informing me that I had arrived in Forks.

I headed straight for Bella's house. I figured the sooner I got there, the sooner I could start helping. I hoped. The thought of helping her quickly disappeared when I got close to her house. The emotions that she was emitting were so powerful that I had to stop for a moment, trying to gain control.

I took a deep breath, hoping that would help and began running again. When I got in her back yard, I stopped for a minute, but then Peter said, "The window is unlocked, just climb up."

I climbed up the side of the house and opened the window and was immediately assaulted with her delicious scent. I had to swallow back the venom and remember what I was doing here. Once inside, I looked at Bella and my expression was enough to cause Peter some alarm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Her emotions. Even in her sleep she is emitting sadness, loneliness, and pain. It's overwhelming the pain and sadness that she is feeling. The loneliness is powerful too. I don't know how to help her," I whispered.

"You're a fucking empath, how can you not know how to help her?" he growled out at me. He was pissed and he a right to be, but I truly didn't know how to help her.

"I know you want to fix her, I get that and I will do my best to help, but Peter her heart is broken and her emotions are so much stronger than an average humans; helping her may take some time," I told him calmly.

"I won't fail at healing her broken heart or fixing her for that matter. I won't." I stared at Peter for a few minutes before I finally nodded my head in agreement. I wouldn't allow him to fail when it came to making Bella better; I just had to figure out exactly how I was going to pull this off.

I watched as he pulled Bella closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. When she whispered Peter's name in her sleep, the happiness and love coming from Peter was a nice contrast to Bella's heart wrenching emotions.

I decided to start helping Bella by trying to manipulate her emotions. I sent her some calming and peaceful vibes and for a minute it seemed to be working, but nothing is as it ever seems.

In a matter of seconds every emotion in the room changed; starting with Bella's. The calm and peace that I sent her was quickly replaced with the sadness, loneliness, and pain, but there was a new emotion; fear. I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were open and she was staring right at me.

Peter turned to look at Bella and upon seeing her eyes open he smiled, but that soon faded when he saw the look in her eyes and the way she was staring at me.

"Bella," Peter whispered. "It's okay, Jasper is only here to help."

She sat up and scooted further away from me, but continued to stare. The longer she looked, the more her curiosity began to build. She may have been afraid of me, but that didn't stop her from wondering what I was doing here.

"Bella, please don't be afraid of me," I told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I am so sorry for what happened at your birthday party. If it hadn't been for me and my fucked up bloodlust issues than you and…" she cut me off before I could finish.

She shook her head no, "I don't blame you Jasper and I'm not afraid of you."

"But I feel fear coming from you."

"I know, but that's because I'm afraid that the rest of them are going to show up and I can't deal with that right now," she said in a shaky voice.

Peter wrapped her in his arms, pulling her in his lap and for the first time I realized that it wasn't just Edward leaving that broke her; it was all of us leaving. She loved every one of us, even Rosalie. What did we do to her?

"The rest of my family aren't coming, Bella. Alice," I stopped because I noticed when I said Alice's name she became angry. What was that all about? I wanted to ask her, but before I had the chance, she gave me the information I was seeking.

"Alice," she scoffed. "Of, course the one that I thought was my best friend wouldn't even come to check on me. That's what you are doing here, right? Checking on me? None of you said goodbye to me, so why are you here now?" She asked.

I stood there speechless for a moment, watching the tears slide down her cheeks. I wanted to manipulate her emotions again, but I didn't think that would be a good idea. The longer I remained quiet, the angrier she got.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" she yelled.

"Bella, you'll wake your father," Peter reminded her.

"I don't care, I want answers. No, I deserve answers. I loved everyone in your family," she spat. "And you all left without so much as a backwards glance. I was just the insignificant human that you all had to deal with as long as Edward wanted a pet."

"No," it was my turn to cut her off. "You think we all left without looking back or that it was easy? It broke Alice's heart to leave you. You are her best friend and she misses you every day, so does the rest of my family. Even Rosalie misses you."

"I don't believe you. I may not blame you for Edward leaving me because what happened at my birthday party was not your fault, it was mine. But, I do blame all of you for not saying goodbye to me," she whispered, all traces of anger gone.

"Edward wouldn't allow it," I tried to defend my family.

"Edward wouldn't allow it? Do you hear yourself? You make it sound like he controls all of you. You all had a choice, but in the end you all listened to him. I don't care what he said, what did you think should have been done?" She asked me.

I knew what should have been done; we should have told her we were leaving, not just disappeared. "I'm sorry, Bella. That night of your birthday party, after I tried to attack you; when I got outside I took off running and I didn't go back. Alice came after me and I told her I needed to get away for a while, so she decided to come with me," I paused for a second, trying to clear my head of that horrible evening.

I took a deep unneeded breath and continued, "She had a vision of Edward leaving you and when she told me of his decision, I told her to go back and stop him so she went home. When she came back she was so sad and so broken. He wouldn't allow her to tell you goodbye because he said you needed a clean break."

"A clean break?" she whispered so low that I barely heard her. "He told me that in the woods, told me that you and Alice were already gone."

"I was, yes. Alice came back to stop Edward from leaving you and when she couldn't stop him, she begged him to allow her some time with you before she left, but he wouldn't let her. He said that you needed to be left alone; he even told Alice not to look for you in visions anymore." I told her with all honesty, hoping that she believed me.

"Has she had any visions of me?" Bella asked.

I shook my head, "Only of you and Peter. She saw him trying to help you, but she doesn't try to look for you. When she does see you, it's very painful for her."

"I miss her so much," she cried. "I lost everything when you all left. I didn't just lose the love of my life, I lost a whole family. A family that I wanted to be a part of; a family that I would have done anything for." Then so softly she added, "I still would."

"Bella, you need to know that my family feels the same way about you. We all love you and miss you very much." I told her as I took a few steps towards her and Peter.

"Even Rosalie?" she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile too. "Yes, even Rosalie."

Somehow I knew that in the end I would be able to help her; I just hoped that when the rest of my family returned, it wouldn't send her back into the abyss that she is currently wading in. I began to wonder just what Edward would do if he knew I was here, sitting in Bella's bedroom.

Peter looked at me, smirking. "What are you thinking about over there?"

"I was just wondering what Edward would think if he knew I was here, with Bella." I said with a shrug.

"Edward doesn't know you're here?" Bella asked.

"No, he doesn't. He isn't staying with the family right now."

Peter raised an eyebrow in question, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Why did he leave?" Bella asked.

"He said he couldn't handle everyone's thoughts. We were all thinking about you and missing you. He may have told us to leave you alone, but he couldn't stop our thoughts and he couldn't block what we were thinking. He also didn't like the looks that we were giving him."

"How were you all looking at him?" Peter questioned.

I sighed, "With pity."

"Why pity him?" Peter snapped.

"He just left Bella, his soul mate. He loved her and left her," I told him, matter-of-factly.

Bella shook her head no, "He told me he didn't love me anymore."

I growled low in my chest, "He may have told you that, but I met up with them in the new house before Edward left and he very much still loved you. He was feeling guilt too, but I never found out what that was about. He left before I had a chance to ask him."

Peter rolled his eyes, "He should be feeling guilty. If Bella was his soul mate then he shouldn't have been able to leave her. It just doesn't make sense, what was his reason for leaving? What did he tell your family?"

"He said that he wanted Bella to live a normal human life, free from our world. He wanted her to get married and have children," I told them.

Bella scoffed, "That's not true, he didn't want me anymore. He told me so in the woods. Edward said he didn't love me. He told me he was tired of pretending to be something that he wasn't. I don't care what he told you or the rest of your family; he was no longer in love with me."

By the time she finished speaking, she was sobbing and Peter was glaring at me. I mouthed I'm sorry and he just nodded. I pushed a small wave a calm around the room and Bella looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you. I came here to help and I only seem to be making things worse." I looked at the window and then back, wondering if I should just go home.

"Jasper, don't you even think about leaving," Peter said sternly.

"Jasper, I don't want you to go. Please stay," Bella pleaded with me.

I nodded, "Alright, I'll stay. I need to go to the house and drop off my stuff and I really need to go hunting. Peter, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, I shouldn't leave Bella here alone. I…"

"No, Peter. It's okay. I think you should go. Are you going to hunt animals?" Bella wondered.

His nose wrinkled in distaste and I couldn't help but laugh. Bella smiled and waited for a response. Peter finally relented after a few moments and agreed to go hunting with me, but he said we would have to make it a quick trip.

Peter gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and climbed out of bed. We went to the window and before we jumped out we both turned to look at her to let her know that we would be back. She nodded and moved to lie back down.

I jumped out the window and Peter followed. We ran to the house so I could drop off my bag and then we took off on our hunt. I quickly picked up the scent of a herd of deer and some mountain lions in the distance.

I motioned for Peter to go after the deer, but he looked hesitant so I took the lead and let him follow, which he did. After the both of us drained two deer, we decided to head back to Bella's.

On the way back to Bella's my curiosity got the best of me, "Peter, you didn't tell Bella about our conversations on the phone, did you?"

He stopped running and looked at me. I had past him up when he stopped so suddenly that I had to turn around and make my way back to him. I looked at him in question, wondering why he quit running like that.

"I told her about Victoria," he defended.

"I'm not talking about Victoria, I'm talking about you knowing the reason Edward left. She was too upset when I told her, so I know that she didn't already know about it. What I want to know is why you didn't tell her?"

It didn't make sense, he should have told her, but instead he chose to keep it to himself. I couldn't understand why he just wouldn't tell her what he knew. He told me she belonged in our world, that is was her fate, her destiny. So why not tell her?

"I couldn't hurt her anymore than she already has been. You saw what happened when you told her Edward's reason for leaving, I didn't want to be the cause of that," he told me.

"So, instead I'm the cause of her reaction," I understood where he was coming from, but he could have warned me that he didn't tell her. "Peter, I know you want to protect her, I get that, but she had a right to know."

"And what did it change, Jasper? He made choices for her; he broke her heart, and took a family away from her. Where was her choice in the matter? He's not her soul mate, he can't be," his voice cracked when he said that Edward couldn't be Bella's soul mate.

Could I have been wrong about Edward and Bella being soul mates? No, I'm an empath, I have to be right. But, what if I was wrong? What if Peter was always meant to be Bella's soul mate?

"You love her," it wasn't a question though, it was a statement. I could feel the love he had for her and it was as strong as the love I felt for Alice.

"I do," he said. "The love I have for her gets stronger every day. Leaving her to go hunting is difficult. I wait for long periods of time in between hunts because I have to be with her all the time."

I nodded, "I know the feeling. Leaving Alice to come here was extremely difficult. I don't like being separated from her either. It's the pull of the mate to be with them," I explained.

"This is stronger than what I felt when I was with Charlotte."

I contemplated that for a moment before speaking, "Maybe Bella is your soul mate and she yours. That would explain the strength of your feelings for her."

"Does Bella feel anything for me?" He asked.

"I know she cares for you, but I don't know how deep that goes," I told him. I was so focused on the pain that she was feeling that I honestly wasn't sure if she felt anything for him. I knew she cared for him, you could see it in her eyes.

"Will you try to focus on what she feels for me when we get back? I have to know," be pleaded.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, now let's back. I miss her." And with that he took off again, running faster than before. We ran as fast as we could and on the way back, Peter told me about his run in with Victoria. She may have gotten away this time around, but she wouldn't be so lucky next time. I would make sure of that.

When we got back to Bella's house, Peter didn't even slow his pace as he climbed up the side of her house and went through the window. I followed after him and when I got inside, he already had her in his arms, holding her to his chest.

I focused in on Bella's emotions and sure enough, she did love him. It was just buried underneath all the pain she was experiencing, but it was there. I smiled knowing that when I called Alice later, she would be happy knowing that Bella and Peter loved each other.

Peter looked up at me when I moved to sit in the rocking chair in the corner, so I whispered so low that Bella couldn't hear, "She loves you." The smile on his face could have lit up the whole room. His happiness over my statement was overwhelming and it took every ounce of control that I had not to project it throughout the room.

The hope I had of Peter and I being capable of fixing Bella grew and I knew that one day, she would be happy again and she would be one of us. I didn't need Alice's visions to know that much. I just knew.


	6. Chapter 5 Original

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

It was hard to take in everything that Jasper told me. I couldn't, for the life of me, believe that Edward still loved me. Why would he leave if he still loved me? He wouldn't, would he? Then again he was a masochist so maybe he was enjoying the pain of a broken heart.

No, I couldn't believe that, I wouldn't believe that. He didn't love me anymore, maybe he never loved me. That would make more sense than him loving me once to not loving me so suddenly. The more I thought about Edward and the things Jasper told me, the sicker I felt.

I climbed out of bed and quietly made my way downstairs. I knew Charlie was a heavy sleeper, but I still didn't want to wake him up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. I filled the cup with water and turned to lean against the counter.

I sipped the water slowly and thought about Peter. I missed him so much when he would leave to go hunting. It made me feel better to be awake when he left instead of waking up to him being gone. When he wasn't here with me though, the thoughts of being alone would creep in and the fear of never seeing him again would make my heart ache.

Closing my eyes, I thought about how I felt when I was in Peter's arms and how warm and tingly he made me feel when he would kiss my cheek. I quickly finished my water and after placing the glass in the sink, made my way back up to my bedroom. Climbing in my bed, I snuggled under the covers and waited, not so patiently for Peter to return.

I was facing the window because I wanted to watch as he came into my room. I could feel my eyes wanting to close, but I fought sleep as much as possible. The moment he was back in my room, I was in his arms, where I belonged. He held me close and I allowed my eyes to close this time, but only because he was back with me.

I breathed in and for the first time since I met Peter, I realized that he didn't smell like any of the Cullen's. In fact, I couldn't smell anything at all. _Hmm, that's odd._

"Peter, why don't you smell sweet to me?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I don't have a scent."

I raised my head and looked at him in utter confusion, but before I could ask him why, Jasper started laughing.

"Don't look so confused, Bella. Peter was one smelly fucker as a human, so it's a damn good thing he didn't take that horrible trait with him when he became a vampire."

Jasper was laughing the entire time he was telling me that Peter smelled when he was still human. I turned to look at Jasper and I could tell that he was serious even though he was shaking with laughter.

I was shocked; I just couldn't believe that Jasper was telling me the truth. I turned to look at Peter once more for conformation. He simply smiled and nodded his head.

"So, because you smelled bad as a human, you don't have a scent as a vampire?" I asked. I found it funny that his scent worked out that way. I guess Jasper was right; it was a damn good thing that Peter hadn't taken that trait with him into the afterlife. Before I could stop myself, a giggle slipped through my lips.

Peter's smile grew and he pulled me tighter against his chest. "That's the first time I've ever heard your laugh. It's such a beautiful sound. I hope to hear it more often."

I smiled because I too hadn't heard myself laugh in so long and it was a sound that I wanted to hear more often as well. I knew with Peter in my life I could be happy, but what would I do if he decided that I was no longer good enough to spend time with? Would I be able to survive being left again? No, I knew that I wouldn't make it if he chose to leave me too.

The thought of him walking out of my life and never coming back bought this horrible feeling over me. I wanted to scream and beg him to never leave me, but before I could even voice my thoughts, Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed giving me a concerned look.

"I can feel what you are feeling, empath remember?" I nodded. "Don't feel that way?"

"What way?" Peter asked.

Jasper looked at me once again before answering Peter's question. "She is feeling dread, heartache, immense amounts of pain and fear."

Peter clutched me tighter to his chest. "What do you fear? Is it me? Are you afraid of me?"

My heart broke at him thinking I was afraid of him. I knew that I would have to explain my feelings to him, but what would I say? Should I tell him the truth? It wasn't like I could lie with an empath in my room. So, truth it was, I suppose.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself so I could tell Peter what was bothering me. I couldn't help but wonder what he would think about me after he heard my concerns. Would he still look at me the same way? Would he push me away in disgust? Would he laugh at me? I shook my head, trying to get rid of all these nagging thoughts but it didn't work.

I looked to Jasper asking him with my eyes to help calm me and a few seconds later I felt a large wave of calm embrace me. I smiled my thanks and turned to look at Peter. I braced myself for his reaction and then allowed the words to flow freely.

"I'm afraid that the time will come when you no longer feel I'm worthy of your time. I fear that you'll up and leave me just as Edward did and I know I wouldn't survive the heartache, not again."

As I finished speaking, I could feel a lump rising in my throat and I tried to swallow it. Before I had a chance to worry about Peter's reaction, his lips were on mine. He kissed me something fierce and I relished in the fact that I had never been kissed this way before. When he finally pulled back, he held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes and in that very moment, I realized just how much I loved him.

PPOV

When Bella told me what she was afraid of, I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could think to do at the time. I kissed her and it wasn't one of those soft, sweet kisses either. No, I kissed her fiercely and I poured all the love I had for her in that kiss. When I finally pulled back to allow her to breathe, I held her face in my hands and stared into her eyes. The moment our eyes connected, I could see just how much she loved me.

"Bella, I won't leave you and I'm certainly not Edward." I had to take an unneeded breath to calm myself because I didn't want to frighten her, but I couldn't allow her to compare me to that piece of shit. "I'm not him and I won't do anything to ever hurt you, okay?"

She nodded, but I could still see some uncertainty in her eyes. It was now or never, I had to tell her how much she truly meant to me. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared slowly on my face as I thought about how much I loved her and how much I wanted her with me forever. I just hoped she wanted to be with me forever too, because I didn't want to live a day without her by my side.

Before I could say anything, Jasper cleared his throat to gain our attention. We both turned to look at him and I raised an eyebrow at him, just wondering what the fuck he could want right now.

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm going to go to the house and give you two some privacy to talk, but I'll come back in the morning once Chief Swan has left for work. I'll see later Bella. Peter, take care of her."

He walked to the window and as he was about to jump out, I spoke up. "I'll take care of her, you have my word. See you in the morning." And with that he was gone.

I turned back to Bella and she was looking at me expectantly. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers for the briefest of moments and then pulled back. I had to tell her that I loved her and then I could kiss her all I wanted, so long as she didn't mind that is.

"I need you to understand just how I feel about you. What I feel for you will never go away, nor do I want it to. I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I will never leave you because being away from you is painful. It kills me to go hunting without having you by my side and if it were safe for you, I'd gladly take you with me."

Bella had this huge smile on her face that lit up her eyes, she was truly magnificent. Her beauty nearly took my breath away and that was surely no easy feat since I didn't need to breathe.

"I love you Bella Swan and I hope that one day you'll love me too," I told her sincerely as I leaned in to kiss her once again. I would never tire of kissing her and I would spend forever showing her just how much I loved her.

Just as my lips touched hers she whispered, "I love you too, Peter. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever. It hurts me so much when you go hunting, but it hurts even more when you leave and I'm sleeping. I fear that you won't come back."

"I'll always come back. Wherever you are, that is where I belong, forever." I crashed my lips to hers and held her close to my body. I ran my tongue along her lower lip, begging her to allow me to explore her mouth. She gasped when she felt my tongue and I took that opportunity to plunge my tongue into her hot mouth.

I groaned at the taste of her. She was delectable and I couldn't believe that I waited this long to finally do this. As I continued to explore Bella's mouth, I suddenly felt her hands wrap around my neck and her fingers entwined in my hair. She pulled my face closer to hers and we lost ourselves in the kiss.

Bella moved her mouth away to catch her breath, but I didn't let that deter me. I trailed open mouthed kisses over her jaw and then down her neck, stopping to suck on her throbbing pulse. She moaned and I took that as confirmation for me to continue.

I trailed my kisses back up her neck and across her cheek until I reached her mouth again. She kissed me eagerly and when she slid her tongue out of her mouth and nearly into mine, I pulled back for a moment. She looked at me with disappointment in her eyes, but I didn't give her a chance to say anything.

"Be careful of my teeth, okay?" She nodded and pulled my face back to hers. As soon as our lips met, she shoved her tongue in my mouth and let it tangle with mine. I rolled over onto my back and pulled Bella with me until she was lying completely on top of me.

I probably shouldn't have done that because she was surely going to feel my erection. My thought was short lived because Bella was suddenly rubbing her warm center against my aching cock. I knew that I needed to stop this, but when she moved her lips along my jaw and down my neck, all thoughts of stopping our encounter went out the window.

Bella's warm hands travelled down my chest and reached the end of my shirt. She slowly moved her hand under my shirt and her touch was like fire to my cold skin, but the feeling was enough to cause me to begin purring.

"Peter," Bella moaned. "I want to feel you, take your shirt off."

She sat up and I followed suit, quickly removing my shirt. She stared at my naked chest for a moment before leaning down to kiss me again. I flipped us over and hovered over her, looking at her hungrily.

"My shirt is gone now, I think your shirt should come off too," I smirked. She smiled and raised her arms above her head. I had the offending garment off at vampire speed and took a moment to admire her beautiful breasts that were still hidden from me.

I moved over her again, supporting myself on my forearms and placed a kiss above her breast, right over her heart. She breathed in deeply and exhaled in a sexy moan. I held my weight off her with one arm and used my free hand to pull her bra forward and down, freeing one of her perky breasts. I took the nipple in my mouth and sucked on it, teasing it with my tongue.

Bella shoved her hands in my hair and held me in place. I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, but feeling her touch me was amazing. I switched the hand I was supporting myself with and pulled her bra down over her other breast and paid it the same treatment her right one received.

Bella began writhing under me, creating the most delicious friction to my painful erection. Her tiny hands made their way down my side and to the front of my pants. After she fumbled with the button for a few seconds, she finally unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper.

Her hand slowly made its way into my pants and just as her fingers grazed my cock, I heard her father get out of bed. I froze and ceased my ministrations on her nipple. I pulled my head back to find Bella looking at me with a puzzled expression on her beautifully flushed face.

"Charlie's awake," I whispered. "We have to get you decent and then you have to pretend to be asleep while I hide in your closet."

She nodded and I placed a quick kiss on her lips before jumping up and after grabbing my shirt, I walked over to her closet. Bella watched me as she slid her bra back into place, hiding her breasts from me once again. She lifted her shirt and pulled it back on; lying down feigning sleep just as I shut the closet door and Charlie opened her bedroom door.

He lingered in the doorway for a moment before I heard the door close again and before Bella could open her eyes, I was back in the bed with her. She smiled and then closed the distance between us, kissing me until she was breathless. I helped her to lay back and pulled her into my chest. She closed her eyes and was asleep moments later.

After Charlie left, Jasper appeared through the window and took one look at me and then at Bella and shook his head. I cocked an eyebrow at him wondering what the fuck his problem was.

"You couldn't wait for me to leave so you could ravish her, could you?" He chuckled and walked to the rocking chair to sit down.

"It wasn't like that." I tried to defend myself and for what reason was beyond me because I knew as well as he did that I was lying. I wanted that fucker to leave so I could do exactly what I did to Bella once we were alone and I couldn't wait to be alone with her again, for I fully intended to ravish her every fucking chance I was given.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. That was the worst lie ever, Peter. I mean come on man, look at her hair. She was obviously ravished or she got into a fight with a hair brush and lost."

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "That wasn't a hair brush, that was all me," I told him rather cockily.

He smirked and then looked at me seriously for a moment, "Don't hurt her. She finally is at peace. The pain that she was feeling is still there, but it's buried deep under all the love she feels for you. If you hurt her, I'll personally dismember you."

I nodded. "You won't have to worry about me hurting her. I would never do anything to cause her any amount of pain." I knew he could feel the truth and sincerity in my words.

"Good." And just like that our conversation ended and we both sat there quietly waiting rather impatiently, at least on my part, for Bella to wake up. It was nearly noon when she began to stir and that was probably my fault since I couldn't seem to keep still. I was a fidgeting vampire waiting on his human girlfriend to wake up.

_Girlfriend. _I definitely like the sound of that. Bella's eyes opened and she turned to look at me before lifting her head to kiss me.

She pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"Well, now that you two love birds have kissed and said I love you to each other, do you think we could head downstairs now?" Jasper asked, sounding rather annoyed.

Bella giggled. "Aww what's wrong Jasper? You don't like watching me kiss Peter?"

"Not really, but I am happy to see you smiling. Now, come on, get out of bed. I want to go watch some TV or something."

We climbed out of bed and made our way downstairs. Bella went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast while Jasper and I began looking for something to watch. I listened to my girl hum a tune as she cooked some food that smelled rather disgusting before she finally joined us in the living room.

Bella sat down next to me and looked at Jasper asking him around a mouthful of food, "What are we watching?"

Jasper grimaced and I chuckled, but my laughter died down when I got this strange feeling that we were being watched. I looked out the window, but I didn't see anything. I told Jasper my concerns at vampire speed and he got up and walked out the back door, leaving Bella and I alone.

"Where did he go?" Bella asked.

"He'll be right back; he just went to check on something."

"Check on what?" she asked, looking very concerned. She placed her plate on the table and waited for me to explain things to her. I, on the other hand, refused to tell her anything until Jasper confirmed or denied my strange feeling of being watched.

"You were right," Jasper said as he walked back in the living room. "I could smell her out there, but I didn't see her anywhere."

"Smell who?" Bella looked at me, expectantly.

"Victoria." Jasper and I answered her at the same time.

She just stared at me, not saying anything and then the tears began sliding down her cheeks. I pulled her in my lap and held her, telling her over and over that no harm was going to come to her. I would find that bitch and kill her before she had an inkling of a chance to touch my Bella. I wouldn't allow any vile creature to take her away from me. I would torture the stupid son-of-a-bitch who ever tried and Victoria was my next target.


	7. Chapter 6 Original

**Chapter 6**

PPOV

Bella eventually stopped crying, but I could tell by the sound of her heartbeat that she was terrified. I had to make her understand that I would never let anything hurt her. I would die (again) before I let some sadistic vampire set on revenge touch a hair on her beautiful head.

I would take great pleasure in ripping this Victoria bitch apart. I may even dance around her pyre as she burns to ash. I need a plan and I need to make the plan quickly. It was unsettling that Victoria was standing outside moments ago watching and listening to my girl in her home. Just the thought alone that she was so close had venom pouring in my mouth that I had to swallow.

"Bella, listen to me," I cooed. "Victoria will not hurt you. I will kill her myself if it is the last thing I do," I promised.

"No, Peter," she gasped. "Please, you promised not to leave me. You can't risk your life for me. I won't survive if something happens to you," she sobbed.

My girl was distraught over something happening to me. How could I prove to her that she had nothing to worry about? I was an experienced fighter. Hell I fought along side the God of War for many years. Surely I could handle this bitch Victoria without any problems.

"Bella," Jasper spoke softly. "Victoria is no match for either of us. She will be dead before she even realizes what is happening to her," he explained.

Bella shook her head, "I'm sorry Jasper. I want to believe you, I do, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or Peter."

My name came out in a shuttering whisper. I pulled Bella even closer to me, if that were possible and kissed her forehead. Perhaps is would be best if we kept her in the dark until this matter with Victoria was handled.

But how would she feel if I kept that information from her? Would she be angry with me? Would she forgive me after that bitch was dead? I couldn't keep this from her; she had a right to know.

"Bella baby, I will be the one that ends Victoria's existence. You and I cannot have peace as long as the bitch is still alive. She will die by my hand and I will take great pleasure in ripping her apart and burning the pieces," I told her with conviction.

"Promise me you will return to me, Peter. Promise me. If something happens to you, I will not live through it. I will end my own life before I suffer that kind of heartache," she vowed.

I couldn't imagine this world without my Bella in it. No, she would not have the chance to do anything to herself because I would be by her side for all of eternity.

"Sugar," I cupped her cheeks in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "You will never speak of ending your life again," I told her firmly. "I will be by your side for all of eternity if you will have me."

I closed the distance between us and kissed her with as much love and passion as I could muster. I was vaguely aware of Jasper clearing his throat and even less aware of him excusing himself from the room. Bella turned to straddle my lap and I groaned at the feel of her warm body pressing against my hard member.

I moved my mouth from hers, allowing her to breathe as I trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck until I reached the throbbing artery in throat. I sucked on her pulse point causing my girl to moan loudly and grind her hips against me, seeking some much needed friction.

I stood up and Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and just as I was about to make my way up the stairs, I heard Jasper yelling my name. Fucking cock blocked again! Son-of-a-bitch. I growled in frustration and moved Bella back to the couch and removed myself from her grip, she whined in protest.

"Sorry sugar," I apologized. But before I could say more, Jasper came running through the back door. I could hear him scribbling on a piece of paper as he spoke to us.

"Bella, Peter we have to go now!" Jasper practically shouted, sounding alarmed.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Peter take Bella upstairs so she can pack. I have to call Alice," Jasper said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." My girl was standing her ground and it was sexy as hell.

"God damn it Bella," Jasper growled.

"Don't you talk to her like that," I snarled.

"Fucking newborns Peter," Jasper yelled. "I picked up twelve scents that I didn't recognize plus Victoria's and I saw a newborn, but I couldn't catch him. That bitch is creating a fucking army. We don't have time for this shit. Get your mate and let's get the fuck out of here before they come back. We are outnumbered," Jasper explained quickly.

"Fuck!" I roared. I picked Bella up and took off out the front door with Jasper on my heels. We ran to Jasper's house so he could get a few things and I needed to explain things to my girl.

As soon as we rushed through the door, Jasper was upstairs grabbing the stuff he needed. I could hear him talking to Alice as he whirled around the rooms. I didn't even bother sitting down, I was too anxious to get the hell away from here. Jasper made it back downstairs and ran to the kitchen and was back in seconds.

"Let's go," he said. And with that we were out the door again. Luckily we didn't have to run the whole way because the bitch would be able to follow us. I was so grateful that the Cullen's had left one of their many vehicles behind.

Jasper jumped in the front seat behind the wheel while I slid into the back with Bella. I was shocked that my girl never once said anything, but I was so worried that I momentarily forgot to speak to her. When I looked down at her, she was sound asleep.

"Did you do this to her?" I snapped at Jasper.

"You're fucking right I did. She was on the verge of having a panic attack and you didn't even notice," he snapped back.

Well shit, I felt like an asshole. "Where are we going?" I asked a little more calmly even though I was anything but calm.

"Alaska with the rest of the family," he responded.

"What about Bella's father?" I questioned him. I knew my girl enough to know that her father's safety was partly to blame for her fear.

"Carlisle is taking care of that. He's calling the wolves in La Push. They will keep Charlie safe," he said.

"Okay," I said running a hand through my hair. "And what about Bella's disappearance?"

He cut me off, "I left a note for Charlie on the table in his kitchen explaining that she needed to get away for a little while and that she would call him soon."

"That would sound good except her truck is still at her house," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Fucking shit," Jasper growled and whipped the car around and sped back to Bella's house. He skidded to a stop and jumped out, running inside to get the keys while I scanned my surroundings, searching for the newborns.

Jasper came back and threw me the keys telling me we would hide her truck in the Cullen's garage. I jumped out with my girl still cradled in my arms and went to her truck climbing in, keeping Bella safely in my lap.

We drove back to the Cullen's house and stored Bella's truck in the garage, sealing it shut so no one would ever know it was here. Once Bella and I were settled back in the car, we were finally on our way to Alaska. The whole time Jasper was speeding down the highway, I was looking around to make sure we were not being followed by any vehicles.

Thankfully Jasper was driving way too fast for a vampire to follow us on foot and I saw no vehicles heading in our direction. I would have to wake my girl ups soon and tell her where we were going. She would be pissed if we just took her to the rest of the Cullen's without warning.


	8. Chapter 7 Original

**Chapter 7**

JPOV

I was reluctant to letting up my emotional hold on Bella and had decided against it. My phone began vibrating in my pocket and I knew it would be Alice calling. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. Pressing it to my ear, Alice's voice came through the phone before I could respond.

"Jasper, you have to wake Bella up. If she doesn't know she's coming here, she will leave and Peter will follow her. They will be in danger and alone," Alice's voice was panicked.

"Alright darlin', I'm going to pull over at the next exit so Bella can get some food and take care of her human moments. Do you see us having any problems?" I asked her.

"No, Victoria and her army are still in Forks. Charlie's future disappeared, but Carlisle got a call from Sam to let us know that Charlie was safe. Sam said all the pack is guarding La Push and Charlie and he wants us to focus on keeping Bella safe," she answered.

"Good. After we explain things to Bella, we'll be on our way. Love you darlin'," I said softly.

"I love you too Jasper." And with that she hung up. I took the next exit since it had places for Bella to get some food and use the restroom if she needed it. I gradually released the emotional hold I had on her and she slowly started to wake up.

I braced myself for the onslaught of her emotions and I noticed Peter tense as well. When Bella's eyes finally fluttered open, we were in the parking lot for Taco Bell. I wasn't sure if she would like this foul smelling food, but I figured I should give it a try.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

Bella looked between me and Peter when neither one of us answered. The truth was, I didn't want to be the one to tell her, but Peter's emotions told me he wasn't saying a word.

With a sigh, I responded, "Bella we're on our way to Alaska. Now before you panic, Charlie is safe in La Push and I left a note for your dad from you saying you needed a break."

I was hoping that if I told her everything with the exception of my family, she would be okay. But, I was utterly wrong. She sat up quickly and leaned towards me, glaring at me. She was pissed and I wasn't sure why. I could feel Peter's amusement, lust, and awe at his mate's anger. I mentally cursed Peter, _fucker._

"What do you mean my father is safe in La Push? And who gives you the right to explain my disappearance to Charlie? Where was my fucking say so in the matter? And why the hell are you taking me to Alaska?" She was practically growling when she finished her questions.

I took a deep unneeded breath and spoke softly, "Bella, there are wolves in La Push that will protect Charlie." I held up my hand to stop her from interrupting me before I continued. "I wrote the note because we had to get out of there fast. It would seem that Victoria has been creating vampires. I picked up twelve vampire scents plus Victoria's outside your house. We were outnumbered; we had to get out of there and fast. You didn't get a say because you were on the verge of having a panic attack so I put you to sleep and the rest of the family minus Edward is in Alaska," I finished somewhat calmly.

However, I wasn't expecting what happened next. Bella went full on newborn vampire on my ass. Her emotions ranged from rage, anger, confusion, and finally settled on fury. Great, now I feel like a complete asshole and the glare that Peter is shooting me clearly says he agrees with me being said asshole.

"Bella," I started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Don't you Bella me Jasper. Do my feelings mean nothing to you? No, don't you dare interrupt me," she yelled. "I told you I wasn't ready to see them. Did your perfect fucking vampire memory fail you when you chose our destination?" She turned away from me and glared at Peter.

"And what about you?" She jabbed her finger at Peter. "Did you think going to Alaska would be okay with me? You know what? Don't even bother answering. Give me some money so I can go get some food." She held her hand out impatiently and both Peter and I quickly placed way too much money in her hand.

She opened the door and climbed out of the car, slamming the door forcefully. We watched her storm into Taco Bell and neither of us knew what to say. Finally Peter decided he should say something.

He huffed, "She's pissed off. How am I going to fix this with her?"

"I guess we need to do some serious apologizing and promise to never go behind her back with anything again," I told him, hoping it would work. Bella's emotions were very strong for a human and I could still feel them coming from her in tidal waves.

"Yeah cause I don't like her being pissed at me, but it was quite amusing to watch her put the God of War in his place," he chuckled.

"Funny," I replied sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later Bella finally came out of the building and she immediately glared at me, but her look was softer towards Peter. So she's still pissed at me, but she has obviously forgiven him, the smug bastard. I could feel that he was feeling rather smug knowing that Bella was still pissed at me, but no longer angry with him. Looks like I have my work cut out for myself. Maybe it's time I lay on the southern charm, thickly.

Bella opened the door and slid in next to Peter. He immediately draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled Bella into his side. I could still feel Bella's anger and I needed to smooth things over between us, but I wasn't exactly sure how.

PPOV

After Bella got back in the car and I pulled her to my side, I figured I had better start apologizing. When my girl walked away from me, the physical pain was just as bad as it was each time I went hunting. I needed to ask Jasper about that. The pain wouldn't go away until Bella was back at my side.

"Sugar, I'm really sorry. We should have spoke to you before we just hauled ass to Alaska. I understand you are not ready to see the rest of the Cullen's and if you don't want to see them then I'm sure we can find a motel," I said softly.

She stared into my eyes and I could only stare back. The scowl on her face quickly faded away. She exhaled slowly and stretched her next to place a kiss on my cheek, sending these amazing jolts of electricity through my body. That was something else I would need to talk to Jasper about. Odd, I never felt the pain or electricity when I was with Charlotte. What could that mean?

"Peter, Jasper," Bella spoke quietly. "I will not say I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier because I would be lying. I appreciate that you both want to protect me, but I need to be included in the decisions before they are made." She paused to take a steadying breath. "I will not be kept in the dark; Edward did that to me all the time. Please don't do that to me," she whispered.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Jasper said, pleading for her to forgive him. "I panicked when I picked up the scent of that many vampires. All I could think of was getting us all out of there before we were ambushed," he explained.

"I understand, but no more secrets." We both agreed and I placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. "Jasper, you said twelve scents plus Victoria's, right?" He nodded and my girl shuttered.

I pulled her closer to me, trying to soother her. I smelled salt from her tears and quickly pulled her into my lap. I tilted her chin up with my finger and ran my thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears as they fell.

"Bella," Jasper looked at her until she turned her head and looked at him. "We will keep you safe, all of us. We need to get to a store because you and Peter don't have any clothes or other items."

Jasper pulled out of the parking lot and made his way back on the interstate. We rode in silence and I kept whispering soothing words to my girl. We made out way to a department store and we got out with Bella tucked against my side. After nearly an hour of shopping, we were heading back to the car with our bags.

I even managed to talk Bella into getting some silk and lace bra and panty sets. I had to adjust myself each time I pictured my girl wearing them for me, but it was worth it. Jasper kept shooting me glances and raising an eyebrow at me to which I would smirk. He kept getting smacked with my lust, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella," Jasper spoke softly. "Do you want me to take you and Peter to a hotel?"

My girl sighed heavily, "No. I guess I will have to face them eventually, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it," she told him.

He nodded, "I am sorry Bella for not talking to you first. You should know the rest of the family hated leaving you and we all miss you."

That seemed to set my girl off again. "They all miss me?" She sneered. "And hated leaving me," she said incredulously. "Don't fucking give me that shit Jasper. You all just left with no goodbye and no backwards glance. So don't you dare sit there and lie to my fucking face," she yelled at him.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and saw Bella's shoulders relax some. She shook it off, glaring at Jasper. "Let's get one thing straight, don't manipulate my emotions again unless I ask you to. Got it?" She snapped.

Jasper had the decency to look ashamed and I wrapped my girl in my arms. Bella scooted into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her jacket that I got for her and placed it over her so she wouldn't get cold from my body. A few minutes passed and she was asleep.

"I'm on thin ice with your mate," he mumbled.

"That you are brother. Best you don't piss her off anymore or I may have to kick your ass for her," I said seriously.

Jasper smirked, but he knew I would do anything for my mate. Mmm, my mate. I loved the way that sounded. In my one hundred and fifty-eight years I have heard a lot of stories about vampire mates and even seen the pull mates have for one another. I wondered if that's what the pain was I would feel when I wasn't with Bella? Was that the pull of the mate? More so, I wondered if she felt the pain when I wasn't with her.


	9. Chapter 8 Original

**Chapter 8**

Riley's POV

Waking up to this new life was beyond disturbing. The smells, the sounds, the constant burn in my throat, and the way my sire makes me feel. It's so hard to concentrate, but I will do anything Victoria asks me to do. I want to make her happy, which is how I found myself running to Forks with twelve newborns.

With a heavy sigh and the sound of metallic being torn apart, I am now running with eleven newborns. At least none of them are stupid enough to attack me. The closer we get to the town of Forks though the stronger the smell of wet dog becomes.

I can't figure out why I would be smelling wet dog this far into the woods. The closer we get to the human's house, the stronger the scent gets and I wrinkle my nose in distaste. I stop and the rest come to a stop with me; waiting for me to tell them what to do.

I suddenly hear the sound of heavy paws and pounding hearts running our way. I tell the others to get back to Victoria. They quickly run off the way we came in and I climb a tree; searching my surroundings. That was when I saw him and his arms and neck were covered with scars from other vampires biting him.

The fact that he was bitten that many times and survived was terrifying to me. What did Victoria get me in to? He spotted me in the tree and started running towards me. I took off quickly and exhaled the breath I was holding when he stopped chasing me.

Soon I am back in Seattle and in the area we are staying in. Victoria is not here so I'm sure she is scouting for another human to join her army. I will need to tell her about the male vampire with all the scars and see what she knows about him. He was clearly a well trained fighter and I had a sickening feeling that he would not be taken down.

Victoria told me she wants to get rid of the coven in Forks so we could feed without having to constantly looking over our shoulders. Something in her eyes tells me that she is lying to me, but I cannot bring myself to ask her. Now, I just wait around with the others until she gets back. I'm still new to this life, but I hate my existence already.

PPOV

All too soon we were pulling up in front of the Cullen's home and I gently shake my girl awake. I look out the windshield as she is beginning to stir and see them standing on the porch. I sigh and pull Bella closer to me and place a kiss on her temple. She hums in approval and snuggles into my chest.

With a chuckle I whisper, "Wake up sugar. We're here."

Her eyes fly open and her expression is hard. I rub her back in an attempt to soothe my girl, but Bella's entire body is tense. Jasper's body is rigid and still as a stone as he is assaulted by my mates emotions. I honestly start to consider just taking her and running to a hotel. I don't want my girl under any added stress. She already has too much she is trying to deal with.

"Bella baby, are you ready to get out of the car?" I asked her softly. She sighs and nods her head, but grips my hand tightly.

Jasper gets out of the car first and is greeting by his overzealous wife and then the rest of them. I noticed that they all had their eyes on my girl, but what I didn't like was the way the blonde was looking at my mate. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and she was clenching and unclenching her fists.

I climbed out of the car and pulled Bella with me, never taking my eyes off the blonde vampire. If she made on wrong move I would pull her fucking arms off. I tucked my girl against my side and stayed close to the car.

Jasper introduced me to the Cullen's and when he got to the blonde, I learned her name was Rosalie. Well this Rosalie better keep her distance from my mate lest she wanted to lose her arms. Alice was practically vibrating with her excitement to see Bella, but my girl has yet to look at any of them.

Alice bounded over to us, no longer wanting to wait and greeted me and then turned all her attention to my girl. Bella tensed even more and clung to my shirt. I could hear Bella's breathing coming faster and I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"Hi Bella," Alice whispered and moved forward to hug her.

Bella's eyes snapped up to Alice's face and flinched away from her. Bella moved to angle herself behind me and the shit hit the fan, so to speak. Alice dropped her arms and a sob escaped her lips.

Rosalie jumped off the porch and moved towards us. I dropped down into a crouch and growled. Emmett ran to Rosalie's side and put an arm around her, stopping her from coming any closer.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rosalie spat. "My family is in danger again because of you."

Bella moved from behind me and glared at Rosalie. "What's my problem? What the fuck is your problem? I didn't even want to come here. I didn't want to see any of you again," Bella spat back.

"You ungrateful bitch," Rosalie snarled.

A loud, rumbling growl ripped its way up my throat. "Don't fucking talk to my mate that way," I roared. The Cullen's all gasped at my outburst, but I didn't give a fuck.

Emmett dropped down into a defensive crouch ready to protect his mate, but he was no match for me.

Bella continued to glare at Rosalie. "I'm ungrateful? You are the ungrateful bitch here. I would have done anything for all of you, but you fucking abandoned me. Every one of you left without even saying goodbye. I don't want your families help nor do I need it," my girl yelled.

I noticed Jasper was holding Alice while she sobbed and Carlisle was doing the same with Esme. Carlisle came down the porch steps, keeping Esme in his arms and I could tell he wanted to diffuse the situation before it escalated into a fight.

"Emmett, Rose go in the house," Carlisle spoke firmly. He turned his attention to Rosalie and said, "You will not speak to Bella that way again. No go," he ordered.

Rosalie stalked off towards the house with Emmett trailing behind her. Rose glared once more at Bella, but Emmett had a pained look on his face when his eyes fell on my girl. After they were inside with the door shut, I stood back up and pulled my mate back into my arms. I was proud of her for standing up to Rosalie like she did. My girl would be bad ass if she becomes a vampire and I really hoped she would. I wanted forever with her.

Carlisle looked at Bella with a sad expression, "I'm sorry for Rose's behavior, it was inexcusable. I'm also sorry that we left without tell you. That is a decision I will regret for as long as I live."

Bella looked at him and gave him a sharp nod then turned to me. "Can we go for a walk alone?" She asked me.

"Of course sugar." I reached for her hand and that was when I noticed her sleeve had rose up and my eyes zeroed in on a scar that could only be from a vampire bit. I saw red.

Jasper turned towards me when my anger spiked and asked me, "What's your problem?"

I grabbed Bella's wrist and pointed to the bite mark. I don't know how I never noticed it before. "Care to tell me who fucking bit her?"

"James did," he stated. "He attacked Bella when Alice and I took her to Phoenix to get away from him while the rest of the family stayed behind to take care of him."

"How did he get to my girl if you were there?" I growled.

"Don't get pissed off at me Peter. Your girl was the one that took off to go meet up with the bastard," he growled back.

"He told me he had my mom, Jasper." Bella yelled at him.

I moved Bella back behind me and narrowed my eyes at Jasper. "Don't you sit there and blame my mate. You should have fucking kept her safe," I snarled and dropped into a crouch.

I saw Alice approach Bella with caution as I began circling Jasper. Carlisle warily stepped away from Esme and cleared his throat. I stopped moving and waited for him to speak.

"Peter, I understand that you are angry because Bella got hurt. We should have protected her better and for that I am sorry. Maybe you and Bella could take that walk," he suggested.

"This isn't over Jasper. You will atone for not protecting my mate," I spat.

"Fuck you Peter! It's not my goddamn fault Bella took off. She ran right into James's trap," he growled.

I charged Jasper and threw a kick to his stomach. He flew into a tree, dropping to the ground in a crouch. I saw Alice getting ready to get Bella out of the way if need be, but I would never let anything hurt my girl again.

Jasper ran back towards me and Bella screamed, "Stop!"

She ran towards me and Jasper collided with me, sending us both to the ground. Alice had grabbed Bella trying to keep her away from us.

"Bella, get back," I yelled frantically.

"Jasper let him go," Bella pleaded.

I kicked Jasper off me and moved to protect Bella. He stared at me for a moment before taking off into the trees with Alice trailing after him. I scooped Bella up in my arms and apologized to Carlisle and Esme before jogging off in the opposite direction. I needed to calm down and the only way to do that was with my mate.

I was still pissed and I didn't want to think about forgiving the Cullen's. I couldn't blame my girl for going to James. She was only trying to save her mother and luckily that bastard was lying and didn't have Bella's mom.

I jogged until I saw a small river and sank down to the ground with Bella in my lap. I was so glad my girl had her thick jacket on, but I was still worried she would freeze out here. After just a few minutes, she turned in my lap and hugged me to her. I breathed in her scent and started to relax.

Bella placed a soft kiss on my neck and sighed, "My mate."


	10. Chapter 9 Original

**Chapter 9**

PPOV

Bella placed a soft kiss on my neck and sighed, "My mate."

I felt as giddy as a school girl with her first crush. I crushed her to my chest, careful not to squeeze her too tight. I breathed in the scent of my mate and wanted nothing more than to mark her for the entire world to see that she was mine. I pushed that thought away and decided I would think on that another time.

I placed my finger under Bella's chin and pushed her face us so she would look into my eyes. I had to explain things to her and I needed her to understand. I would not be able to handle my girl putting herself in danger. She could not risk her life in an attempt to protect me. My girl would only end up getting hurt and I would never forgive myself if she were injured because of me.

"Sugar, you must never put yourself in a position where you would get hurt. Running towards me and Jasper when we were fighting was dangerous. Jasper could have accidentally collided with you instead of me," I took a steadying breath. The thought of her colliding with a vampire made me want to retch.

"Peter, I'm sorry. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt. I don't want to lose you. I know you are only trying to keep me safe, but how will I go on if I lose you?" Bella roughly wiped her cheeks to brush away the tears.

"Bella baby, you will not lose me. I promise. You are stuck with me for eternity," I vowed.

"And you are stuck with me for eternity Peter," my girl promised.

Silence fell upon us as I thought about eternity with my mate. I wondered if she would want to get married. Would she want to travel? I would take her all over the world if my girl wanted to see various places.

"Peter," Bella sighed. I looked down at her and she was gazing at me intently.

"What's on your mind sugar?" I asked, running a finger down the column of her throat.

She shivered under my touch. "It wasn't Jasper's fault that James attacked me." She placed a finger against my lips when I was about to protest. "I tricked him into coming with me to the restroom because I knew it had an alternative exit. I ran out the other exit and made my escape."

I ran my hand through my hair and bit back a growl of frustration. Before I could respond I heard Jasper's footfalls coming our way. I turned my head in the direction he was coming and my girl did the same, straining to see what I was seeing or hear what I was hearing.

"Jasper's coming," I whispered.

Jasper came out of the trees and began walking towards us at a slow human pace. He stopped on the opposite side of the river from us and sank to the ground.

"Jasper," Bella spoke softly. "I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you lately. I understand why we came here and I am trying to deal with that. I am even taking responsibility for what happened in Phoenix. However, I do not want you talking to Peter like that or fighting with him again," my girl stated firmly.

Jasper sighed, "Bella, Peter is right. It was my job to keep you safe and I failed. I lashed out at him because I have felt guilty all this time because James hurt you." He held up a hand to stop my girl from interrupting. "I know what you are going to say Bella and you are wrong, it is my fault. I am truly sorry that I didn't protect you better. As for the way I talk to Peter and us fighting, that is never going to change darlin'. That is the way we tend to speak to each other and when one of us gets pissed off at the other one, we fight. But we have never physically hurt each other," he grinned at her.

I suppressed a chuckle and kissed the top of my girls head. "He's right sugar. We tend to lose our tempers with each other, but we never hold grudges."

Bella turned to look at me and then looked back at Jasper and nodded in understanding. "I never blamed you for James attacking me Jasper. He tricked me and I fell for it. I went to him willingly," she whispered.

"Bella, you are truly an amazing and selfless human. I know you don't want me to feel guilty and I will work on that, but it doesn't change the fact that I should have protected you better," Jasper responded.

Bella huffed, "Fine Jasper, but just so you know I forgive you."

Jasper grinned widely, flashing his teeth. "Thank you Bella." He looked at me with an arched brow, "We good?"

"We're good. Just don't fuck with my mate again," I told him seriously.

He chuckled and took off towards the house. I leaned back onto the ground, pulling my girl with me. She cuddled into my chest and absently ran her fingers along my chest and down to my abdomen. When I started purring, Bella giggled. I would purr all day, everyday just to hear her giggle. It was such a beautiful sound.

"Bella, did you call me your mate because I said you were my mate? Or do you feel it too?" I asked softly.

"I feel this ache in my chest when you leave. It's like I'm hollow until you come back. When I'm with you, I feel complete. I think you were always my missing piece," she told me.

"I feel the same way sugar." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. It was a slow and passionate kiss; unlike our other kisses. This kiss was our way of showing the love and devotion we had for each other.

Although neither of us has confessed our love, I can feel it in the way she kisses me and I hope she can feel my love for her. I broke the kiss so my girl could breather and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Come on baby, we need to get back. I don't want you to freeze."

I stood up, lifting Bella in my arms and sprinted back to the Cullen's house. Jasper and Alice were waiting outside for us when we arrived. I kept my girl cradled in my arms as I got closer to the house.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying while you are here." Jasper motioned for me to follow him and Alice gave me and Bella a small smile before gliding back inside.

Jasper led us to a door and opened it. "Thank you Jasper," my girl mumbled sleepily.

"You're welcome Bella. Peter, I'm going hunting later if you want to come with me."

"I'll let you know," I responded. I walked into the room, shutting the door behind us. When I reached the bed, I laid Bella down gently and removed her shoes while she took her jacket off.

"Do you want to change your clothes? All our stuff is in here." I gestured to our bags of clothes.

Bella nodded and then yawned. She climbed out of bed and began rummaging through the bags while I started a fire in the fireplace. My girl pulled out one of my t-shirts and smiled. She turned her back to me and pulled her shirt off before replacing it with mine. Then she quickly shed her jeans and turned back to face me. My shirt was too big on her and fell to her mid thigh, but it looked good on her.

I smirked, "My shirt looks better on you than it would look on me. You should wear my clothes more often.

She giggled and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I slid my arms around her and moved us to the bed. I pulled the covers down and helped my girl get settled.

With a wink, I went to the bags to change my clothes. I pulled out a pair of sleep pants and stripped my shirt and jeans off, leaving me in only my pair of boxers. Just as I was about to put the pants on, my girl pulled them out of my hands and tossed them to the side.

"You don't need pants on, Peter. Come lay with me," my girl said while patting the bed.

"You want me to lay with you in just my boxers?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

Bella nodded and began nibbling on her lower lip. Her eyes traveled up and down my body hungrily. I could see the desire in her eyes, but I didn't want our first time to be in the Cullen's house. Climbing in bed, I stretched out and pulled my girl against me. With her head on my chest and her arm draped across me, she quickly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10 Original

**Chapter 10**

PPOV

Around midnight Jasper came to the door and asked if I was ready to go for a hunt. I untangled myself from my sleeping mate and quickly got dressed. Alice was at the door with Jasper and with one last look at my girl, we took off into the night. The further we ran though, the more painful it was becoming. I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me.

I stopped running and was gasping for air that I didn't need. Jasper was looking at me, trying to calm me down with his emotional mojo while Alice was looking at me with a knowing look. I was finally able to slow my unneeded breathing down, but I was feeling extremely anxious to get back to my girl. I no longer had the urge to hunt and turned towards the direction we had just come from.

Jasper clapped a hand on my shoulder and sent me waves of calm and acceptance, which I tried to shake off. I didn't want to accept anything. I wanted to get back to the fucking house with Bella. I was not in the mood for him to start messing with my emotions. I had to get back to my girl and I had to get back now.

"Peter, it's the pull of the mate," Jasper explained. "I know how you are feeling, but you need to hunt."

"I can wait a few more days," I shot back.

"It's not going to matter if you wait a few more days, Peter. What you are feeling now will still be there," Jasper huffed.

"Peter," Alice called softly, touching my arm. "It doesn't go away, it will only get stronger. What you are feeling will increase tenfold when she is changed and become even more intense after you two consummate the relationship."

How am I going to handle it when this feeling gets stronger? At least once she is changed she will never have to leave my side. We can go hunting together. Does she even want to become a vampire? What if she doesn't want eternity with me? I will not live without her. If something was to ever happen to her, I would find a way to die too.

"Let's go hunt and then we can talk more," Alice whispered.

Knowing that I really shouldn't wait any longer and fighting my inner battle, I allowed Alice to pull me along so I could feed. I just wanted to get this over with. I needed to get back to my mate. The pain in my chest was becoming too much. The three of us quickly took down a herd of deer. I grabbed two, keeping one pinned to my left side while I broke the other deer's neck and drank greedily.

After I drained the second deer, I buried the bodies and sank to the ground waiting impatiently for Jasper and Alice to finish their kills. When they finally finished, they made their way towards me and sat down next to me. I looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed at the words I was about to speak.

Taking a deep breath, I rushed through the words in a nearly inaudible whisper, "I've never felt this before, not even with Charlotte."

"You loved Charlotte," Jasper confirmed. "But Peter, what you feel for Bella is so much stronger. It didn't kill you when Charlotte left you, but I believe you would want to die if something ever happened to Bella, right?" He paused, waiting for me to answer so I nodded because you can't lie to a fucking empath.

Jasper sighed, "Peter, I know you would want to die if something happened to her. I feel the same way about Alice, but Bella is…" he stopped talking and I looked up to see Alice silencing Jasper with an icy glare.

"What? Tell me what you were going to say Jasper. Bella is what? Human? Do you think I don't know that?"

"Peter," Alice smiled warmly at me. "Forgive my husband; he tends to speak out of turn at times. I believe the pain is so much stronger for you because Bella is human. She cannot protect herself from any dangers which is why you put off hunting for as long as you do. Also, you wouldn't have ever felt for Charlotte the way you feel for Bella."

I nodded, "The need to protect her is so strong. I find myself wanting to protect her constantly from everything. I would carry her around everywhere if she would let me. If I could give up hunting, I would just so I could stay by her side at all times. What do you know Alice? What have you seen?"

"I felt the same way when I first met Alice," Jasper smiled fondly at his wife. "The thought of going anywhere without her is painful, but I can deal with it because I know she can protect herself. It's different for you and not just because Bella is human."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

Jasper sighed, "Bella has been through a lot. She has abandonment issues because we all listened to Edward."

I couldn't stop the growl that erupted from within. I felt my lips pull back over my teeth in a vicious snarl. Venom coated my teeth and I had to swallow mouthfuls while I tried to reign in my fury over what that pansy ass mother fucker did to my sweet and beautiful mate. I wanted to rip his head off just to let it reattach and rip it off again. I felt calming waves crashing into me and I glared at Jasper. Bastard, always messing with my emotions.

He rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, because of him, Bella is scared you will abandon her too. I feel her emotions every time you are not next to her. She becomes terrified and her emotions range from fear to loss to abandonment to sheer horror and then there is the pain. She feels so much pain when you are not next to her. But, when you are with her, Bella's emotions are so pure and wonderful. She feels so much love, happiness, joy, lust, devotion, excitement, and elation just being next to you."

I smiled, "Bella told me she feels complete when I'm with her and hollow while I am gone. I feel the same way, it's like someone has punched a hole in chest. But it's getting worse. It's not just feeling this pain when I am not next to her. I am starting to feel it anytime she is out of my sight."

Alice and Jasper nodded in understanding and the Alice froze and Jasper was looking at her expectantly. I sat there and waited, unsure of what I was supposed to do. I knew she was lost in a vision as her eyes glazed over and she got a far away look on her face.

Alice's eyes snapped to mine and I could see fear in them. I jumped to my feet already running back to the house. Something was wrong, I could feel the panic rising in my chest and I pushed my legs even faster. I could hear Alice and Jasper behind me, but I didn't dare slow down. I had to get back to Bella. Oh god, it felt like I couldn't get there fast enough.

As I was approaching the house, I heard his voice. Fuck! I burst through the door, snapping them in half, not even caring that I just destroyed them. I ran toward our room and ripped that door right off its hinges. The stupid fucker was in there trying to talk to my girl. I lunged at him and sent his ass flying through the glass window.

"Peter," my mate gasped. I rushed to her side and scooped her up in my arms, rocking her and whispering soothing words into her ear. She was shaking and crying. I could smell her fear. Was she afraid of me?

"It's okay sugar. I'm here," I cooed.

I turned my head and saw Jasper had Edward pinned to the ground. Edward was snarling at Jasper and fighting to get free, but that was a fight that the idiot child was sure to lose.

"What happened baby?" I asked her softly even though I wanted nothing more than to tear that bastard apart for upsetting my girl.

"I woke up because you weren't here. I could feel it, but when I looked around he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me," her voice cracked at the end.

Jasper and I growled at the same time and then Jasper slammed Edward harder into the ground.

"What were you doing in her room?" I snarled.

"She's my mate," the stupid boy spat back.

Alice's tinkling laugh pissed me off. She walked up to Edward and sat down by his head. "She's not your mate Edward," Alice spoke softly. "Bella was always meant to be with Peter and when you left her, you set that path into motion."

I felt robbed of precious years with Bella. I could have been watching her and keeping her safe all along. Why wouldn't Alice have told me? Surely I would have believed her. Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I would have laughed in her face if she would have told me years ago that my true mate was a human.

"Alice, can you come sit with Bella please?" I asked her while looking at my girl. She nodded her head and scooted back in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. I would have to talk to Alice later and find out more about these visions of hers.

I jumped through the broken window and landed next to Jasper. The rest of the Cullen family was standing around; no doubt ready to break up the fight that was sure to come.

"Bella is not your mate, she is mine. She was always mine," I roared. "Let him up Jasper," I touched his shoulder and he released Edward and stepped back.

Edward jumped up and glared at me. "She doesn't belong to you. I don't give a shit what Alice says. Bella is mine and I will have her again. You are a monster of the worst kind and someone as precious as Bella deserves better than you."

"Help me Alice," my girl spoke softly.

I didn't turn to look because that was exactly what the dumb ass would want. My mate's hand slipped into mine, entwining our fingers and squeezed my hand.

Bella looked at Edward with narrowed eyes, "I am not your Edward," she spat his name. "You left me in those woods. Don't you remember what you said? You were tired of being something that you aren't and that I was no good for you. Truth is you are no good for me. You are a child and I don't want to have anything to do you with. If you ever invade my privacy again, I will ask Peter, my mate, to end you."

"Bella, love. You don't mean that. He has brainwashed you. You know I love you and you know we belong together. Come with me and I will make happy." He raised his hand up towards my girl expecting her to take it.

I pulled my lips back over my teeth and moved Bella behind me, but Carlisle stepped forward and put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, but you lost Bella when you left her. We all did. Peter is Bella's mate and while I know you don't want to hear that, you will respect Bella and her decisions," his voice rang with conviction.

Edward jerked his arm away from Carlisle and he gave me a pointed look. "I will take back what is mine." Then he ran off into the trees.

"Let's go get us a hotel room sugar." I turned to Carlisle, "I'll fix the doors and window tomorrow and I'm sorry I destroyed them."

Carlisle smiled, "It's okay. We'll fix them. Go take Bella somewhere and please feel free to come back in the morning."

I nodded and scooped my girl up in my arms and jumped back through the window. Bella pulled on some jeans, her shoes, and coat and then we went to the front, one arm around my girl and the other full of our bags, where Jasper and Alice were waiting with a bag.

"We're coming too just to be safe," Jasper explained.

I nodded and scooped my girl back into my arms. I needed to keep her close to me, keep her in my arms. Alice grabbed our bags, passing them to Jasper. When we arrived at the hotel, my mate was asleep in my lap.

Jasper went to the lobby and came back with the keys to our rooms. We walked down the hall, me holding Bella and Jasper carrying all the bags. Alice opened the door for our room and I walked in heading for the bed while Jasper placed our bags in the corner by the dresser. The door clicked closed and we were alone, finally.

I kicked off my shoes and laid my girl down and removed her jeans and shoes, then carefully took her jacket off. I pulled off my jeans and shirt, lifted my girl up and moved the covers back, sliding under the blankets with my mate tucked against my chest.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in frustration. My girl already had enough to deal with. She didn't need that little pussy boy adding more stress to her life. I would need to see if she wanted to call her dad in the morning. He must be sick with worry wondering where she was and if she was okay.


	12. Chapter 11 Original

**Chapter 11**

PPOV

Holding Bella while she slept my mind kept wandering to what the future held for us. I wanted to make her mine in every way possible. I wanted to mark her so that idiot child knew without a doubt that she was mine. I was pulled out of my thought by the smell of my mate's arousal.

"Mmm Peter," she moaned in her sleep. Bella moved her leg over mine and pressed her warm center into my thigh. I groaned and had to fight the urge to turn my body towards her and rub my very prominent erection into her heated core.

Bella's hand slid around my waist and tried to pull me closer to her. I scooted closer to her, which was a mistake. She started to rub herself on my leg and that was my undoing. I held her leg over my thigh and turned to face her. I rubbed her heated core with my erection and moaned at the friction.

"Oh Peter that feels so good."

I looked down and saw my girl looking at me. I captured her lips in a searing kiss and quickly pushed my tongue into her sweet and warm mouth. I rolled us so I was hovering over her and ground my erection into her, seeking some much needed friction.

Bella pulled her mouth away gasping for air while I trailed kisses over her jaw and down her neck. When I reached her collarbone I gently nipped her with my teeth. Bella lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist, trying to pull me closer.

"Make love to me Peter," she whispered.

I raised my head to look in her eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you."

"I'm sure baby. I want you and I love you."

I kissed my girl passionately and pulled back when she needed to breathe. "I love you too Bella."

Bella pushed on my chest and I moved back looking at her with questions in my eyes. My girl reached down with her hands and grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. I greedily raked my eyes over her exposed body and stared at her breasts covered in red silk. I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the top of her breasts before stopping to place a kiss over her heart.

I slid my hands behind her back and unclasped her bra and tossed it on the floor with her shirt. I knew I should have told my girl about my scars and let her see them before we made love, but I also knew my past would not change the way Bella felt about me. When I told her about my time with Maria she listened, but never judged me. In fact, my girl actually got angry with Maria and hugged me fiercely telling me that I never had to live that way again. Bella's actions that day made me feel loved and worthy of her love.

I leaned forward and captured her nipple in my mouth, licking and sucking. Bella moaned and arched her back. I knew I would need to take things slow with my girl. During our many talks she told me she was still a virgin. It excited me and made me all the more possessive knowing that I would be the only one to touch her this way. She would always belong to me.

I released her nipple and moved to capture the other one, lavishing it with licks and kisses. When I sucked her hardened peak into my mouth, my girl rubbed her center against my cock. I groaned around her nipple and trailed kisses down her stomach to the waistband of her matching red panties. Looking up and watching Bella's reaction, I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. I breathed in the scent of her arousal and a low deep rumbling growl built up in my chest. _MINE._

Tossing her panties to the side, I placed soft open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thigh moving ever so close to her hot sex. I flicked my tongue against her clit and her gasp urged me on. Circling my tongue over the bundle of nerves, I slowly slid a finger into her and pumped it in and out. Her moans and pants were music to my ears. Only I could make her feel this way. Only I could make her this wet and nobody would ever touch her this way but me. She was mine.

"Peter," she moaned. "I want you now baby."

Smiling against her clit, I slid another finger in her pussy, stretching her and preparing her for my hard swollen member. I continued to tease her with my tongue and stretch her with my fingers. As her inner walls started to tighten indicating her orgasm, I pulled my fingers out and slid up her body. Catching her mouth in a passionate kiss, I slowly inched my aching cock into her tight hot and dripping sex. I broke the kiss when I reached her barrier, allowing my mate a moment to adjust to my large size.

"Baby it's going to hurt when I break through your barrier. I want you to wrap your arms around my neck and squeeze when I tell you to," I told my beautiful mate.

She nodded and circled her arms around me and pulled me forward for another kiss. I inched out of her slowly, leaving only my tip in her warmth and whispered "squeeze," then plunged forward breaking through her barrier as my tongue explored her delicious mouth. She yelped and hissed, becoming completely still except for her ragged breathing.

I whispered soothing words to my girl and didn't move an inch while her pain subsided. Bella's hips moved a little and I looked at her, she gave me a smile and pressed her lips back to mine. I slowly moved almost all the way out and slipped back in. I kept my place slow, wanting this to last as long as possible.

Bella lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist causing me to slide in deeper. I answered her moan with a grunt and increased my thrusts, bringing us closer to orgasm. My girl started panting and I adjusted her hips for an even deeper angle which sent my mate over the edge and I followed her, growling with my release. I flipped over and pulled Bella onto my chest, never breaking our connection. I could keep my cock buried in her for eternity if she would let me.

Lifting her head a little, my mate smiled and pressed a kiss to my chest. "That was amazing baby," she sighed.

"It was absolutely perfect," I responded. _Ugh, I sound like a girl. _I pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead and after a few minutes she was asleep. I reached over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand and called Jasper.

"You know I could feel all that lust over her," he grumbled.

"Shut up fucker. Has Alice seen anything with Victoria and the newborns?"

"Yeah," he responded, but didn't continue.

_What the actual fuck? _"Well?" I growled and quickly made sure I didn't wake my mate.

"Peter, when Bella wakes up I think all four of us should sit down and talk. She'll want to know everything that I've seen," Alice answered.

"Okay, I'll let you know when Bella wakes up," I spoke softly.

After I ended the call and placed my phone back on the nightstand, I turned me and my girl on our sides and curled my body around my mate. I felt myself completely relax. It wasn't until nine in the morning when my girl started to stir. I placed soft kisses along her shoulder, but stopped when I smelled her arousal. Bella whined in protest causing me to chuckle, which stopped abruptly when she rubbed her ass against my already hard cock.

Once we were both satisfied after another round of love making, I carried Bella to the bathroom so we could shower. Taking special care of my girl, I gently washed her hair and her body then quickly took care of cleaning myself. When we were both cleaned, I shut the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my girl and my waist.

I dried my girl off while placing several kisses on her body and then we went to get dressed. My naughty girl stared at me while I dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that showed off my muscles. She slowly slid on a pair of black lace panties and put the matching bra on. When she grabbed one of my white button up shirts, I nearly pounced. She stifled a giggle while buttoning the shirt and I saw her mischievous smirk. My girl is a vixen.

BPOV

I could see that my choice of clothing was affecting my mate and I loved knowing that I had that kind of power over him. His eyes were drinking in my body and I swear he was about to pounce. He took a step towards me, stalking me and I involuntarily took a step back. He smiled and I turned and ran for the door. When his arm caught me and slung me over his shoulder, I squealed and then laughed as he spun me around. The knock on the door caused me to start squirming, but he just held me with one arm and swung the door open with his free hand to reveal an amused looking Jasper and Alice.

My eyes zeroed in on the bad of food that Jasper was holding and my stomach growled when I caught the smell of the food. I reached around Peter for the bag and opened it to see what Jasper got for me. Waffles, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice. _Yum!_

"Thank you Jasper." Peter sat me in the chair at the table and I practically inhaled the food. I was starving and I clearly needed to eat more often.

"It is good sugar?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Mmmhmm," I answered around a mouthful of waffle. "Want a bite?" I stabbed a piece of waffle and moved it closer to my mate and giggled when he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'll pass baby."

After I ate every bit of food Jasper picked up for me, I felt like I was bloated, but very much satisfied. I stood up and went to sit in Peter's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"Bella," Alice spoke softly. I barely contained my eye roll, but managed to look at her. "I know you don't want to speak to me, but I really need to tell you some things. Will you listen to me please?" She pleaded. I nodded and motioned with my hand for her to continue.

She smiled in thanks and began, "Bella, first I need to tell you that I am so sorry. Edward told Carlisle that it was best if we left without speaking to you and no matter what I tried to say I couldn't change Carlisle's mind. He was convinced that a clean break would be best and he told us all to leave you alone," she paused and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Alice, why would Carlisle agree to that?" I asked.

"Edward told Carlisle that you said you never wanted to see any of us again. I called him a liar, but Jasper hadn't come back yet so nobody believed that the prodigal son would lie. When Jasper got back, he found me lying in our bed sobbing for the best friend that I lost and for not being trusted."

Jasper pulled Alice in his lap and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Bella, I took Alice and left because her heart was literally breaking. When I was running us to Alaska Alice started having visions of a vampire finding you and taking care of you, but she couldn't see his face." Jasper stopped talking for a moment and looked at Peter.

"I didn't know it was Peter until my next vision which came right before you called Jasper," Alice spoke again, looking at Peter. "I saw that Bella was your true mate Peter. I saw the two of you so happy and in love. I have seen a lot of visions for your future and you will have such a beautiful life together."

I smiled at Alice and it felt nice when she smiled in return. "Thank you for explaining things to me. Jasper, why didn't you tell me all this?"

"I deal with emotions darlin', not visions. Plus, Alice wanted to be able to tell you herself," he explained.

I nodded in understanding and then looked at my former best friend and realized that no matter how much I wanted to stay angry with her, I couldn't. Edward and his manipulative ways, the bastard. Alice flew out of Jasper's lap and scooped me up in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I will never hurt you again. I love you Bella. You are my best friend in the whole world and I will never leave your side again," Alice beamed.

I giggled and hugged her as tightly as I could. "I missed you so much Alice and I love you too." I caught Jasper's wink and his mouthed 'thank you' before Alice froze with a vision. Jasper pulled me out of Alice's arms and draped his arm over my should while Peter wrapped an arm around my waist and we waited for her vision to be over.

Alice's eyes were opened wide with a look of fear and Jasper quickly pulled her into his arms, trying to coax her out of the vision.

"We're going to Forks. The newborn army is going there to draw us out. If we don't go, the whole town will be slaughtered before they make their way to La Push," Alice whispered in horror.

"Charlie," I exclaimed.

"Alice, how long do we have?" Jasper questioned.

"Ten days," she murmured.

"Fuck! Ten days to train everyone on how to kill newborns. Jasper we have to get to work now. How many do you see Alice?" Peter asked.

"Right now I see 32 plus Victoria and I don't know if she is going to make more yet."

_Oh god, 33 vampires. _I felt like I couldn't breathe. I can't lose Peter. I won't survive. I heard Peter's voice just before the blackness swallowed me whole.


	13. Chapter 12 Original

**Chapter 12**

PPOV

I caught Bella's limp body in my arms and scooped her up. I quickly walked to the bed and laid her down gently while trying to figure out what the fuck we were going to do. My poor girl couldn't handle the vision Alice had about the newborn army and to be honest, I didn't blame her. Her mind needed time to catch up to the reality of the situation that we have currently found ourselves in.

Looking at Jasper and Alice, I could tell that they were trying to figure out what we were going to do. Even if I was able to get all the Denali's and the Cullen's to help, we would still be greatly outnumbered. 13 to 33, the odds would be against us. Jasper and I would be able to train them all and I was certain we could win, but at what cost? How many would we lose on our side? We definitely needed more help. I needed to call Garrett, he'd be happy to help especially once he found out the army of newborns were created to kill my mate.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I quickly dialed Garrett's number. He answered on the second ring and I could hear the wind whipping past the phone.

"Peter. I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Garrett, I need your help," I responded.

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Can you meet me in Forks at Carlisle's house?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell me why you need my help?" He asked in return.

I sighed and scrubbed my palm over my face. I might as well tell him that way I will know whether or not he will come.

"Look, I will give you the short version and if you come I will give you the detailed story after you arrive. This psycho bitch Victoria has created a newborn army to come after my mate. With the psycho there will be 33 vamps and there aren't enough of us to take them all on. You gonna help me or what?" I asked sounding exasperated.

"Fuck yeah. I'll come. So you found your mate huh? What does she look like? Wait, your mate is a she right? You know I've always wondered if you were gay. Not that I would have a problem with you being gay, but…"

"I'M NOT GAY GARRETT," I yelled cutting him off. "Her name is Bella and she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and she is human."

"Calm down. I know you aren't gay. I was only kidding. So a human, what's that like? Did you lick her taco yet? How does she taste? What does she smell like? Come on Peter, give me some details," Garrett practically begged.

"Look you fucker, I am not going to give you any details on my sex life with Bella. Can you just meet us at Carlisle's house by tomorrow? The newborn army will be in Forks in ten days."

"Sure, I'll be there. I'm leaving now. I look forward to meeting Bella," he chuckled and hung up the phone.

The bastard. I don't know why I ever became friends with him. He is sure to embarrass the hell out of my girl. I am going to have to try to get a handle on him. He has a twisted sense of humor and he will be throwing questions at my mate left and right. I closed my phone and sat down next to my girl and stroked her hair, hoping she would wake up soon.

"That still won't be enough Peter," Alice whispered.

I looked up and saw that Jasper was sitting in the chair with Alice in his lap and he was rubbing her back. I could tell that she was searching the future and with each vision her face became more frantic, which was really starting to worry me.

"Who else are we going to ask Alice? Will the rest of the Cullen's and the Denali's help us?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I see my family helping, but all of the Denali's won't help. Only Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate will help," she answered.

"Why not Tanya and Irina?" Jasper questioned her.

"I'm not sure, but we need to call them and ask now. I'll call Carlisle and get him to call Eleazar. Peter, Bella will wake up in 2 minutes and 14 seconds. You should order her some fruit. We need to get back to Carlisle soon so we can get a flight to Forks," Alice explained looking as worried as I felt.

I picked up the phone in the room and ordered my girl some food while Alice pulled out her phone to call Carlisle.

"Hello Alice," Carlisle answered before the first ring finished.

"Carlisle, I had a vision. We need to get to Forks. Victoria has created 32 vampires and if we don't go the whole town of Forks will be slaughtered and then they will make their way to La Push. Garrett is coming; he will meet us at our house in Forks. I need you to call Eleazar and ask him and his family to come, but Tanya and Irina will not be joining us. We need more help," Alice rushed out in less than a second.

Bella's heart rate increased and I turned to see her eyelids fluttering open. Sitting next to her on the bed, I reached out and grabbed her hand and wrapped my own around her smaller one. She opened her eyes and looked at me with fear etched on her beautiful face.

I heard Carlisle telling Alice that he would call Eleazar and then call Sam and see if the wolf pack would help as well. I was unsure if they would be helpful, but I wasn't about to tell Carlisle not to call them. We clearly needed the help and any help is better than none, even if it is from wolves. I picked Bella up and cradled her in my lap just as there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle and Alice continued speaking while she made her way to the door opening it for the server to bring in Bella's food. After a few more seconds of talking, Alice hung up the phone and thanked the young man for bringing the food up. Jasper pulled some cash out of his pocket and gave him a tip before he left.

Alice placed the tray of food in front of Bella and moved to sit next to her on the bed. I looked at Jasper in a silent plea to help my girl calm down so she could eat.

Bella's shoulders relaxed and she lifted the lid off the plate of food and hesitantly began to eat. I nodded my thanks to Jasper and he inclined his head.

"When do we leave?" I asked Alice.

"As soon as Bella is finished eating, we need to get checked out of our rooms and head back to meet the family. By the time we arrive they will be ready and Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate will be there waiting for us too. Eleazar has a private plane which we will use to fly to Forks. We'll be in Forks by 10 tonight," Alice explained.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked. "He must be so worried about me."

"Everything will be okay baby, don't worry." I said in a soothing voice trying to calm my mate.

"You need to call him Bella," Alice told her. "Tell him that you decided to go on a trip to scout colleges and that you are sorry you didn't call him sooner. You should also tell him that you spoke to the admissions counselor at the University of Alaska and ran into me on the campus and we have been hanging out. He'll be happy and he won't ask any questions. I've seen it," Alice smiled.

Alice handed Bella her cell phone and my girl dialed Charlie's number. The phone rang three times before a gruff sounding Charlie answered.

"Hello."

"Hey dad. How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Bella? Where the hell are you? Are you alright baby?" Charlie questioned.

"Dad, calm down. I'm fine. I decided since I needed a break I would scout colleges and I made my way to the University of Alaska. I spoke to the admissions counselor and she was able to help me get all the paper work filled out for acceptance. While I was on the campus, I ran into Alice and we have been spending time together," Bella responded.

"The University of Alaska, huh? Wait, you said you ran into Alice? How is she doing? Are you with her right now?" Charlie asked.

Alice reached for the phone and Bella handed it over with a small smile.

"Hi Charlie, it's me Alice."

"Alice! How are you? I miss you. You should come for a visit," Charlie responded sounding a lot like a love sick puppy.

I quirked an eyebrow at Jasper and he smirked. He knew Charlie had a crush on his mate and he didn't seem to care. I don't know how he found funny. I would be pissed and possessive. He must really like Charlie. I guess I will need to meet him soon.

"I'm good Charlie. I miss you too. Actually, Bella is going to stay in the dorms with me for a few more days and then I will be coming back to Forks with her for a week since I won't have any classes," Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"That sounds great Alice. Take care of Bella and I will see you both soon," Charlie replied.

"I will. See you soon Charlie, Bye."

"Bye Alice." The phone clicked when Charlie hung up.

Jasper chuckled and sat next to Alice and pulled her into his lap.

"It is really not fair that you have Charlie so tightly wrapped around your finger. He didn't even care that you have been away for so long. I think I should be jealous darlin'," Jasper drawled.

Alice and Bella giggled while sharing a smile with each other. My girl finished eating and I moved the tray to the nightstand. I stood up, lifting Bella with me and Jasper took Alice to their room to get their bags. We needed to get our clothes together so we could get out of here.

A few minutes later Alice and Jasper returned. Jasper laid an empty suitcase on the bed for our clothes and I just stuffed the bags of clothes into the suitcase, not caring to take the time to fold them. We needed to get going.

Once I was finished, I lifted the suitcase in one hand and grabbed Bella's with the other. Following Alice and Jasper out of the room, we made our way to the lobby after we exited the elevator. Alice went to the receptionist and returned the keys to both rooms and then we walked out the doors to Jasper's truck.

Jasper and I placed the suitcases in the back and then climbed in the truck with our girls and we made our way to Carlisle's house. Once we arrived, everyone was waiting. Rose had a scowl on her face, but she kept her mouth shut. Emmett looked like he was ready to bounce out of his skin from excitement. Carlisle and Esme looked nervous. Edward was standing there staring at Bella once we got out of the truck. I growled a warning at him and pulled my girl behind my back.

The three members of the Denali family that came to help had small smiles on their faces, which I found a little odd, but didn't say anything.

Carlisle gestured to the Denali's with his hand to make introductions.

"Peter, Bella this is Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate."

I walked towards them pulling Bella along with me and shook hands with the three Denali's. Kate and Carmen both kissed Bella on the cheek, but Eleazar was just staring at my girl. I snarled at him and he snapped his eyes to my face with a grin. _What the fuck did he find funny?_

"I have a gift," Eleazar explained. "I can sense the gifts of humans and vampires. Your mate here is a shield it would seem. She is blocking me though, so I can't get a good read on her."

"I have a gift?" Bella asked.

Eleazar nodded his head and reached for Bella's free hand. He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand and I scowled at him.

He chuckled and released her hand. "Well, the plane is all ready. Let's head to the airport so we can destroy this army and keep your mate safe."

I nodded, "Thank you for helping us."

"Of course. Carlisle is family and he considers Bella his family, which makes her family to us as well. I am sorry that my whole family is not coming to help. Tanya and Irina can be quite stubborn when they want to be," Eleazar responded.

I had a feeling there was more to them then just being stubborn, but I didn't push the issue. Hopefully with the wolves we would be able to take the newborn army and Victoria down without any problems. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I walked back to Jasper's truck while the Denali's and the rest of the Cullen's each got in their vehicles and we drove to the private airport.

Once we were all seated inside the plane, Eleazar made his way to the cockpit to fly us to Seattle. Bella curled up against me and soon fell asleep. I woke her up as the plane started to descend on the landing strip in Seattle. Alice had called and arranged for us to have rental cars ready for us when we landed. I honestly was not looking forward to spending any amount of time in the same house as the Cullen's and I knew my mate wasn't either, but I needed to be there to help Jasper with the training and once Garrett arrived tomorrow, he could help us train everyone as well.


	14. Chapter 13 Original

**Chapter 13**

PPOV

Once the plane landed and we were able to get off, we quickly made our way to the cars. Bella curled up against me in the backseat while Jasper drove with Alice next to him. I was trying not to think about the fact that my girl would be in the same house with that pansy ass child.

Alice turned in her seat and gave Bella a smile. "We are going to tell Charlie that you are going to stay at the house with me once we get back to Forks."

"Will Charlie be safe?" My girl asked.

"Yes. Carlisle told me on the flight while you were sleeping that Billy is keeping him in La Push. The wolves are coming to help us. Sam is leaving two wolves on the reservation to keep an eye on things there and the rest of them will be helping."

"How many Alice?" I asked.

"8, but with the wolves factored in I can't see anything with the fight now," Alice whispered.

Without Tanya and Irina helping, we still only had 20 on our side. And now that Alice can't see anything with the fight, we have no way of knowing how things will turn out. With Jasper, Garrett, and myself we had an advantage, but would it be enough?

"Damn it Peter, just stop with the negative shit," Jasper grumbled.

"We're outnumbered Jasper. With Alice not being able to see anything anymore, we won't even know if that fucking bitch makes more," I gritted out between my teeth.

"Peter," Bella whispered.

I looked down at my girl and could see that she was terrified. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. I needed to calm down so I could help her relax. But how could I calm down when we were going into this blind?

"It's going to be okay, Baby. I will keep you safe," I promised.

"It's not me I'm worried."

"You don't need to worry about me. I've fought newborns before. I know what I'm doing."

"You think that makes me feel better, Peter? You just said we were outnumbered and that we would have no idea if Victoria made more."

"Bella," Alice stared at her until my girl lifted her head. "I may not be able to see, but we won't lose. I don't need a vision to know that. Please, stop worrying so much. We will keep you safe," Alice vowed.

"I would feel better if you could see something," Bella mumbled.

"I know," Alice responded.

I looked up and realized we were in front of the Cullen's home. Jasper stopped the car and we all got out. I kept Bella tucked against my side and followed everyone up the steps and into the house.

"I called earlier and had food delivered here for Bella. I'll go make her something to eat," Esme spoke softly.

I turned towards her and thanked her before pulling my girl closer to me. I pulled Bella with me to sit in one of the oversized chairs, placing her in my lap. I ran my hand up and down my mate's back. I could feel the tension slowly leaving her. She sighed and curled up against me.

Esme was back in seconds with a plate of food for my girl. Bella gave her a small smile and quickly ate the food. Once she was done, she curled back up against me and fell asleep. I held her close to me and pressed a kiss to her forehead when I noticed pussy boy watching us.

_Does it bother you Eddie boy?_

I knew it pissed him off seeing me holding Bella. But she was mine and I would make damn sure that he knew that. He bared his teeth at me and I smirked.

_You don't scare me fucker. She's mine._

"She doesn't belong to you. She is mine and I will have her back."

I chuckled, "You keep telling yourself that, but she's mine in every sense of the word."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Alice spoke up.

I nodded. I cradled my girl to my chest and stood up following Alice up the stairs to our room. She opened a door at the end of the hall and I walked in.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome. Jasper placed your bags by the dresser and the bathroom is through this door." She paused and opened a door to show me the bathroom. "It has everything in it that you and Bella will need. If either of you need anything and I don't see it, let me."

I smiled and walked us to the bed and Alice left, closing the door softly behind her. Pulling the covers back with one hand I placed my girl in the bed and removed her shoes, shirt, and pants. I stripped my clothes and shoes as well.

Sliding into the bed, I pulled my mate against me and placed the covers over us. She sighed and scooted even closer to me causing her delicious body to brush against my erection. I stifled a groan and wrapped my arms tightly around her hoping she would keep still.

As much as I would love to claim my mate again, I was pretty sure she wouldn't want to do that in this house. Although I could be wrong. I rubbed my erection against her ass and she moaned. I inhaled deeply smelling her arousal and a low growl built up in my chest.

"Mmm Peter. I want you."

I rolled my girl onto her back and hovered over her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. I plunged my tongue inside her mouth. Bella's hand slid down my side and slipped in the front of my boxers. I gasped when her warm hand wrapped around my length.

I pulled my lips from hers, trailing them along her chin and then down her neck. I reached around with one hand and unclasped her bra, capturing her peaked nipple in my mouth as soon as I tossed her bra to the floor.

Bella arched her back and squeezed my member in her hand, sliding her hand up and down. I moaned when my mate leaned forward and started peppering kisses along my neck. I knew she had to feel the scars, but she didn't say anything. I pulled her panties down and quickly shed my boxers. I needed to be inside her now.

I grabbed both of my girl's hands in one of mine and pressed my member to her entrance, sheathing myself in her tight heat in one thrust. I captured her gasp with my mouth and kissed her while she became adjusted to my girth. I started out with slow deep thrusts, building up the pleasure for both of us.

"Oh fuck Peter. Feels so good, Baby," my girl panted out.

"I love you sugar," I groaned.

"I love you too. Fuck, faster my mate," Bella moaned.

I sped up my thrusts and mentally chuckled when I heard Eddie storm out of the house. I could feel my orgasm coming fast and I needed my girl to cum with me. I reached down with one hand and pinched her clit. Her inner walls clenched tightly around my cock.

"Cum with me Bella," I growled.

"PETER!" My girl screamed out.

"BELLA!" I roared with my release.

I chuckled when I heard the moans of the other couples in the house. Jasper must have been projecting our lust around the house.

"What's so funny," my girl gasped out between breaths.

"Jasper must have projected our lust and desire. The other couples are enjoying themselves," I chuckled again.

Bella giggled and pressed a kiss to my lips. I pulled out of her and she snuggled against my chest with her head resting in the crook of my arm.

"I love you Peter. Good night," she sighed.

"I love you too, my mate. Good night." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she drifted off to sleep.

I closed my eyes and lay next to my girl. While Bella slept, I planned. We would need to create a united front around my mate. I wouldn't risk her not being with me. I had to know that she would be safe at all times and the only way I could ensure that is if she was there.

I looked over at the clock when I heard someone coming towards the house. It was just after 6:00 in the morning. I heard the door open and then I caught his scent. I shook my girl's shoulder softly to wake her up. I didn't need the fucker coming up here and seeing Bella naked.

"Come on sugar. It's time to wake up." I placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. She sighed and scooted closer to me.

I chuckled, "Garrett's here. If we don't get up, he'll end up coming up here and I really don't want him to see you naked," I whispered.

She shot up and stumbled out of the bed, looking for her clothes. I stood up and picked her clothes up off the floor. I walked around the bed, grabbing her hand and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Let's shower first."

She nodded and went into the bathroom. I walked to our bags and lifted them up, placing them on the bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of boxers for myself. Opening Bella's bag, I picked out a red bra and the matching panties along with a black shirt and dark washed jeans.

I walked back into the bathroom with our clothes and joined my girl in the shower. We quickly washed each other and after shampooing my hair and Bella's I turned off the water. I stepped out and grabbed two towels, drying off my mate first and then myself while she got dressed.

I pulled my clothes on and we walked out of the bathroom. I placed a kiss to my girl's lips and reached for her hand, walking us to the bedroom door. I opened the door to find Garrett standing there with a smile on his face.

"You must be the beautiful Bella. I'm Garrett," he introduced himself.

"Garrett, I see you couldn't wait for us downstairs," I grumbled.

He grinned. "You were taking too long. Now quit hogging your mate. I want to see her."

I pulled Bella to my side and wrapped my arm protectively around her waist. She gave Garrett a smile and stuck her hand out towards him.

Garrett stepped forward and grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her forward out of my grasp and hugged her tightly. I heard the gush of air leave her lungs and I growled out a warning. He laughed and released her.

"I'm not going to hurt her. We're going to be great friends. Aren't we Bella?"

My girl giggled and I pulled her back to my chest, wrapping both arms around her. I eyed the fucker in front of me because I knew he was up to something. He was always being mischievous.

"It's nice to meet you Garrett. How long have you known Peter?" My mate asked him.

"Oh, I've known this fucker for quite a while. So, tell me, what is it like to have sex with him?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Garrett," I snarled. "We will not be discussing that with you."

He snickered and completely ignored me. "Come on Bella, tell me. Give me all the juicy details of you and Petey's naughty times."

Bella giggled again and leaned forward. She crooked her finger at him so he would come closer. I watched him warily as he walked up to my girl and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"His dick feels so good," she whispered and then leaned back against my chest, laughing at the look on his face.

My body shook with my laughter as he stood back up and smiled widely at my mate.

"Ooh I like her. We are going to have so much fun Bella. Come on let's go teach these fuckers how to fight newborns. I've been itching for a good fight."

We all walked downstairs to see everyone standing around waiting for us. I pulled my girl with me, heading for the door. I walked outside and they all followed behind us.

Turning towards Carlisle, I asked, "Where is a good place for us to go practice?"

"There's a clearing we use to play baseball that we can practice in."

I nodded, "when are the wolves coming?"

"I spoke to Sam a few minutes ago. They are going to meet us in the clearing."

"Okay, let's go." I bent down and lifted Bella in my arms, carrying her bridal style.

We all took off running towards the clearing. Once we reached the opening in the trees, I lowered my girl to her feet and held onto her hand. Garrett came up on the other side of Bella and reached for her other hand.

"Quit touching my mate, fucker."

"What's wrong Petey? You afraid she'll want me? I am quite sexy if I do say so myself."

I growled and Bella giggled. She was only feeding fuel to his fire. He smiled down at my girl and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know, you smell really good Bella," he smirked.

Before I could respond that little child growled and stalked forward. Garrett turned to me and flashed his teeth. Bastard was planning this. I shook my head and pulled Bella away from him. The idiot child pounced and Garrett side stepped catching Eddie around the neck.

Bella gasped and looked at Garrett with wide eyes. I guess the training has begun.

Holding pussy boy by his throat, Garrett threw him to the ground. Jasper walked forward to the middle of the clearing and spoke to the Cullen's and the Denali's.

"Newborns are predictable, especially if they aren't trained to fight. What Edward just did was a typical newborn move. You all saw how Garrett side stepped at the last second and was able to pin his target to the ground. Let him up Garrett."

Garrett bared his teeth at the stupid boy and squeezed his hand tighter around Eddie's neck.

"Don't ever think about attacking me again or I will rip your head off," Garrett snarled.

He stood up and pulled Edward with him and threw him across the clearing. Bella chuckled and nodded her approval to Garrett. He smiled at her and raised his fist for a fist bump. My girl closed her fist and bumped it against Garrett's. I shook my head; he was clearly going to be a bad influence on her.

"Peter, Garrett, and I have the most experience with newborns. You'll need to know how to go in for the kill. If you go for the obvious kill, they will anticipate that and you will lose. One more thing, don't let them get their arms around you," Jasper spoke with authority ringing in his voice.

I bent down and pressed a kiss to Bella's lips. She sat down on the ground and crossed her legs at her feet. I walked to the middle of the clearing with Garrett on my left and we stood next to Jasper.

I looked at everyone and spoke, "These newborns were created to kill my mate because of a vengeful psychotic bitch. We need to dispose of them quickly, but leave Victoria for me."

We all turned our heads to the sound of heavy paws and watched as eight giant sized wolves emerged from the trees. Bella gasped and I turned to see her staring wide eyed at the large animals. I walked to my girl and sat down next to her. Jasper and Garrett could teach them how to fight.

Bella and I watched as the wolves moved forward in a line and sat down on their hind legs. Eddie walked towards Carlisle.

"They are not comfortable being in their human forms," he explained to us.

Carlisle stepped forward and stopped when he reached Jasper. "Thank you for coming."

The big black wolf nodded his head.

"Sam wants to know what we have to show them," pussy boy spoke again.

"Newborns are unlike older vampires. If they aren't taught to fight, they go on instinct. They are stronger than we are, so don't let them get their arms around you. Don't go for the obvious kill either, they will be expecting that," Jasper explained to the wolves.

Jasper turned towards Carlisle and grinned. "Want to give them a demonstration?"

Carlisle inclined his head and dropped to a crouch. I had to admit the coven leader could definitely hold his own in a fight. He and Jasper were well matched. Bella and I continued to watch as Jasper and Garrett paired off with everyone.

When Garrett paired off with Edward, he turned and gave Bella two thumbs up. She giggled and nodded her head. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella, watch this," Garrett called out just as the idiot boy charged him.

Garrett jumped up in the air and landed on the other side of Eddie. When pussy boy spun around, Garrett kicked him in the stomach. The boy flew into the trees and hit the ground. Bella clamped her hand over her mouth and laughed loudly.

Garrett ran towards us and fist bumped my girl. The practicing continued and Eddie made sure he wasn't paired up with Garrett anymore. When Bella's stomach growled we called it a day and told the wolves we would practice again tomorrow morning. They agreed to meet us back here at 9 and we all made our way back to the house.


	15. Chapter 14 Original

**Chapter 14**

GPOV

Bella is so much fun. I really like her. As fun as she is as a human, she is going to be wickedly fun as a vampire. Ooh the possibilities. I chuckle to myself thinking about all the trouble we can ensue just to have a good laugh. Peter is no doubt going to be constantly pissed off at me, but hearing Bella giggle and giving me fist bumps will make it worthwhile.

Ah, speaking of the devil and my new best friend. I smile as soon as I see Bella and she instantly smiles back. I run over towards them and pull her into a hug and spin her around. _Look, Eddie! She likes being in my arms._ I chuckled when he flashed his teeth at him. _Oh, so scary._

"What are you laughing at?" Bella asks with a raised eyebrow.

Peter walks up to us and pulls Bella into his arms and glares at me. I simply shrug my shoulders in response. I will do absolutely anything I can think of to get a rise out of pussy boy. We have been coming to this clearing for the last five days teaching vamps and werewolves how to fight newborns. I mean, seriously, we have perfect fucking memories. I don't understand why we have to keep coming back.

Fuckward refuses to spar with me because apparently I am taking things too seriously. He's been too fucking scared to go up against me since the second day out here. I will admit I have resorted to being a little childish just to piss him off, but the fucker still refuses to fight me.

Maybe I should kiss Bella. I move to stand in front of her and wink at Peter just before I lean in. My lips are mere centimeters from hers when pussy boy comes running towards me. I peck Bella on the cheek so fast she probably didn't even feel it and swing my arm back, catching the dumbass across his chest. He flew back nearly landing on one of the wolves.

I turned to look at my new bestie (I seriously heard some girls say that word one day and I vowed to find me a bestie one day) and she had her fist raised for a fist bump. I tapped my fist against hers and she giggled.

"Garrett, that was so fucking awesome!" Bella exclaimed.

"He's coming back," I whispered.

I waited until he got just a little too close. I wanted him to think he was going to get his hands on me. I spun around and punched him in the jaw. He staggered back and Bella burst of laughing. I could hear Peter chuckling behind her. I raised both my fists and started dancing around like a boxer.

Jasper's laughter momentarily distracted me. As long as I have known him, I don't think I have ever heard him laugh before.

"Bella!" Doucheward barked. "How can you find his behavior funny? He is a disgrace to the vampire world."

My bestie wiggled out of Peter's grasp and walked forward. She stopped right next to me and pulled on my shoulder. I leaned over and she whispered so low that I barely heard her. I guffawed at her suggestion and eagerly agreed.

"Oh and Eddie," Bella responded before walking back to Peter. "Do not worry about what I find funny. What I do is none of your business."

"Bullshit Bella, you are my mate and you need to quit acting like a fucking whore," Stupidward roared.

I heard several gasps from the females, some growling from the wolves, but it was the earsplitting growls that came from Peter and Jasper that had me grabbing Bella in my arms and moving us far away.

"Whore! You called me a fucking whore? You pussy ass motherfucking mama's boy," Bella screamed.

The women gasped again and Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's chest. Bella was fucking pissed off and I'm pretty sure Peter was going to kill Eddie boy. Peter and Jasper were stalking towards Edward and he was dumb enough to keep his focus on Bella. Pay attention to your surroundings, dumbass.

"Stop! Edward what is wrong with you?" Carlisle yelled.

"What's wrong with me? Bella is the one that is clearly fucking two vampires. Who else are you fucking Bella? Are you spreading your legs for Jasper too? Maybe Emmett will be next or Carlisle? When I get you back, you will learn that your pussy belongs to me and only me."

"Let me go Garrett," Bella screeched. She began struggling in my arms and I knew if I let her go she was going to go take a swing at Edward, but then she would get hurt. What I wasn't expecting was for Jasper's mate to come blurring across the clearing and pounce on Edward.

She quickly wrapped her arm around his neck and placed her teeth on the opposite side. She was going to rip his head off. Edward's arms went up to grab at Alice but she maneuvered her legs and pinned his arms down.

"You are a stupid fucking child. I told you Bella doesn't belong to you. I will enjoy ripping your head off and then Bella and I can dance around your pyre while you burn to ash," Alice sneered.

Jasper and Peter were just staring at the little pixie and Bella had a satisfied smirk on her face. Carlisle and Esme were fearful for their first son, but soon they would be mourning his death. It was clear nobody was going to move to help him. Alice's teeth descended upon his neck and pussy boy cried out when her venom began to enter his system.

"Darlin' let him go," Jasper spoke while he walked towards her slowly.

Alice moved her head and bit down on his shoulder and with a twist of her hands she yanked his arm off and tossed it to the side. I don't think I had ever seen the little pixie look so vampire like. I totally approved. Doucheward was so fucked.

"Bella, what part of him do you want to go next?" Alice asked sweetly.

I realized that Eddie's eyes looked glazed over so I looked at Jasper and raised a brow wondering if he was using his gift against him. He nodded his head and I grinned in approval.

"Pull off his other arm Alice and when he learns not to fucking speak to me anymore he can have them back," Bella replied with an evil grin.

"With pleasure," Alice smiled in return.

Fuckward's other arm came off and was tossed in the opposite direction of his first arm and Alice jumped off his back and landed next to Bella and I. Peter finally seemed to snap back into reality and walked towards Eddie. He didn't stop until he was standing toe to toe with the pussy boy.

"If you ever speak to my mate again and I don't care if it is to simply say hello. One more fucking word out of your mouth towards Bella and I will rip you into tiny little pieces and I will burn those little pieces one by fucking one. You even say my mate's name or speak to someone else about her and I will know. Your death will be slow and painful. Got it?"

Peter's words were laced with venom and I am pretty sure that all the vamps here except for Jasper, Alice, and myself were fucking afraid. Bella wiggled in my arms again and I released her, but I stayed close to her. At least Stupidward was smart enough to nod his head.

She turned towards Alice and wrapped her arms around the tiny vamp and hugged her tight. Alice looked like she wanted to cry, but held onto Bella tightly.

"Thank you Alice," Bella whispered.

"You're welcome. Bella you are my sister and my best friend. Nobody will talk to you like that. He's lucky I didn't rip his fucking tongue out," Alice giggled.

Bella laughed and I chuckled. That would be some funny shit. Carlisle and Esme walked towards their son slowly. Their eyes kept moving between the five of us and then finally settled on Eddie. Carlisle walked to the arm that was the furthest away and looked to Peter and Bella for permission. They both nodded and he grabbed it then made his way to grab the other arm. Carlisle passed both arms to Esme then he picked Edward up and they ran home.

The wolves left and so did Emmett and Rose. Alice and Bella were still wrapped around each other and Peter was standing there with his back ramrod straight and breathing deeply. He was clearly pissed off, but Jasper looked murderous. He cast a worried glance at Alice and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sure I was pissed at what the little fucker had said, but Peter and Jasper looked beyond pissed.

Am I missing something? I mean it's not like Eddie boy didn't lose his arms for the shit he said. Maybe they were pissed because they didn't get to kill the boy. Peter turned suddenly and faced me. Oh, he was pissed at me. I wondered what I did.

"What the fuck Garrett?" Peter growled.

"What did I do?"

"Why did you fucking kiss my mate?" He asked like I was an idiot for not knowing what he was pissed off about.

"I gave her a kiss on the cheek. What's the big deal?" I defended my actions.

"What's the big deal?" He asked incredulously. "If you hadn't have kissed my girl then Eddie boy would have kept his stupid fucking mouth shut," he snarled.

That just pissed me the fuck off. I stalked towards him and bared my teeth.

"Don't blame me for what that fucking moron said to Bella. The bastard clearly doesn't know when to take a hint."

"Are you serious right now? You have been taunting him since you got here," he spat.

"Fuck you!" I roared. "I may be taunting him, but you know as well as I do that he would say the exact same fucking shit even if I wasn't here. He's delusional and he isn't going to give up on the notion that Bella is his mate."

"Stop it!" Bella shouted. "Garrett's right, Peter. Edward would have said those things no matter what. You heard him in Alaska. He has it in his head that I am his mate. The only one at fault here is Edward."

Peter sighed heavily and closed his eyes. I felt calm wash over me, but I shook it off. I didn't need any of Jasper's emotional mojo shit right now. Peter's shoulders relaxed and he looked at me for a moment before he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I eyed him for a moment before extending my hand to grasp his. I yanked him forward and gave him a man hug to let him know that all was good.

"Sorry about that. If this battle wouldn't be coming up in a few days, I would have ripped him apart and burnt the pieces. I saw red when he called my mate a whore and then I took my anger out on you. Forgive me?" He asked.

"All is forgiven. Just don't do it again," I told him seriously. "I'm thirsty. Who's coming hunt with me? Bella?" I wagged my eyebrows at her and she giggled while shaking her head no.

"Aww, come on Bella," I begged. "I can teach you how to hunt now that way you already know when you join us in eternity."

"Thanks Garrett, but no. I don't think I am up to seeing that just yet."

"But you are my bestie, you gotta come. I'll even take you to dinner after," I pleaded with her.

She raised her brow at me and smiled. "How about we all come and wait for you while you hunt and then get me some dinner?"

"Fine," I caved. "But, you are sitting by me at the restaurant that way we can make fun of the other people in there," I chuckled.

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Garrett, did you call me your bestie?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded, "That's because you are my bestie."

Peter, Jasper, and Alice busted out laughing and I pouted at Bella. I even gave her sad puppy dog eyes and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Just ignore them," she whispered in my ear.

"Come on let's go."

Peter picked Bella up and we all took off running to Port Angeles so I could eat and then we get to feed Bella and make fun of the unsuspecting folks in the restaurant. I rubbed my hands together and did a little happy dance in my head. This was going to be so much fun. I just hoped we don't get kicked out of there.


	16. Chapter 15 Original

**Chapter 15**

PPOV

I picked Bella up and we took off running towards Port Angeles. I kept glancing at Garrett because I just knew that he was going to get us kicked out of the restaurant of Bella's choice. When we reached the outskirts of the town, we slowed down to a walk. Looking around and seeing nobody, we emerged from the trees and I placed my girl on her feet. She leaned into my side and I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me as we began walking down the street.

"Sugar, where do you want to eat?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "I want to go to Bella Italia. That restaurant has some really good food."

Garrett turned and looked at her with a wicked smirk, "Why can't we just go to a McDonald's or something? Don't you eat that kind of food bestie?"

My girl wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Garrett I don't want McDonald's. I want real food tonight and the food they serve is not real food."

"Fine," Garrett conceded. "I'm going find me a human that I can eat. Peter you coming?"

"Yeah might as well." I turned to Jasper and he nodded.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant," Alice responded with a smile.

I gave my mate a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and gave me another kiss.

Alice reached for one of Bella's hands and Jasper grabbed the other one keeping my girl safely between the two of them. I turned to Garrett as I watched my girl walk away from me and I rubbed the ache in my chest that grew stronger the more steps she took.

Garrett clapped me on the back and gave me a questioning look.

"My chest aches every time we are not together. Come on let's make this quick so I can get back to my mate," I explained and began walking down the opposite street in search of a meal.

Garrett walked with me smelling the air, trying to catch the scents of our meals. We made our way to an alley on the far end of town and found two men with track marks sitting in the alley. We walked towards them and neither one of them moved. Their hearts barely beating in their chests, death was coming for them one way or another. I grabbed one while Garrett grabbed the other. We fed quickly and disposed of the bodies.

We left the alley and started walking towards the restaurant. I reached in my pocket and handed Garrett a box of brown contacts and quickly placed my own contacts in my eyes.

Garrett took the small box and scoffed, "I hate these things."

"Well, you are going to be in a restaurant. You can't exactly walk in there with red eyes," I reminded him.

"Sure I can. I have a rare disease that makes my eyes red," he defended.

"Oh really and what disease would that be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if someone asks I will tell them that my rare disease is personal and I feel uncomfortable talking about it," he grinned.

I shook my head and continued walking. Sometimes I wondered about him. Maybe his momma dropped him on his head a lot when he was a baby or he ate paint. He was definitely the only vampire that I have ever known to behave like a child. Garrett shoved the contacts into his pocket with a look of triumph on his face.

We made it to the restaurant and walked in. The hostess smiled at me and looked at Garrett. Her eyes widened in surprise and I elbowed him in the ribs. He quickly lowered his head and she turned to look at me again.

"Welcome to Bella Italia, table for two?"

"No, we are actually here meeting my girlfriend and friends. A brunette woman with a black hair lady and a blond male," I explained.

"Oh yes, please follow me." She walked towards the back of the restaurant with Garrett and I following her.

We reached the table and I sat next to my girl while Garrett sat across from her. Bella met his eyes and pursed her lips, trying to stop from laughing. And the fucker that Garrett is smiled widely at her showing his teeth. The hostess took a step back and her heart started pounding in her chest. I kicked him under the table and his smile faltered.

"Your waitress will be here any minute," the hostess said and scurried away.

Bella started giggling and I looked at Garrett with exasperation.

"Garrett," Bella looked at him with a big smile. "Why aren't you wearing contacts like Peter?"

Garrett chuckled, "I have a rare disease Bella. It's not polite to ask questions like that."

My girl clamped her hand over her mouth and shook her head and Garrett continued laughing. I looked at Jasper and noticed he was silently laughing too. Alice was smiling and barely containing her laughter. Fuckers are going to get us kicked out of here.

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to my mate's cheek and whispered, "Do you know what you want to eat, Baby?"

She nodded, "I'm going to get the pasta primavera."

The waitress came and took my girl's order and the rest of us declined, saying we weren't hungry. Garrett looked at the waitress and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She asked him in shock.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked her in return.

"It's just that your eyes are red. Is it contacts?" She inquired.

"Sure," he answered with a grin.

"Okay, well I will go put in the order." She left quickly after that.

"What is wrong with you?" I growled low in my chest at him.

He looked surprised, "whatever do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and Bella and Alice began giggling while Jasper was trying very hard to control himself and failing miserably. He chuckled and shook his head at Garrett.

"You bring unneeded attention to yourself," I explained.

"I can't help it. My momma made me eat paint and she dropped me on my head a lot when I was younger."

Bella and Alice's giggles turned into full blown laughter and Jasper guffawed loudly. The people that were sitting close to us were all looking at us strangely. Oddly enough the vampires and human are drawing attention. Add Garrett to the mix and I'm sure we all look like we are purple and have grown an extra head.

"Garrett," I hissed. "You need to shut the fuck up. You are drawing unneeded attention."

The fucker laughed again and turned to look at the couple to the left of our table and winked. The bastard was just making things worse. The man grabbed his female companions hand and practically dragged her out of the restaurant.

"There you go, no more people to give us unneeded attention you old fuddy-duddy. You need to lighten up Peter, you have a young beautiful mate that has a fuck awesome sense of humor and your old boring ass is just going to be a problem for eternity," Garrett smirked.

"You called me a fucking fuddy-duddy?" I asked exasperated.

My girl giggled and placed her hand on my inner thigh and slid her hand dangerously close to my manhood. Jasper quirked a brow at me, no doubt feeling my spike of lust. I turned and looked at her and she smiled. I leaned forward and kissed her just as her food arrived.

"Are you all sure I can't get you anything?" The waitress asked.

We all shook our heads and Garrett smiled. The fucker was about to do something for sure. I kicked him in his leg and glared at him.

"I would like a piece of the chocolate raspberry cheesecake," he told the waitress and completely ignored me.

What the fuck would he do with cheesecake? It's not like he was going to eat it. The waitress smiled and told him she would be back with his dessert soon.

"What are you going to do with cheesecake?" I asked him.

Bella slid her hand further up my thigh and brushed her fingers along my shaft and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. She gave me a sexy grin and took a bite of her food. If she kept this up I would be pulling her in the bathroom of this restaurant and having my wicked way with her. Hmm, not a bad idea. I shifted in my seat in an attempt to take some pressure off and my girl grabbed my length and squeezed. I grunted before I could stop myself and Garrett chuckled while Jasper and Alice smiled.

"Maybe you aren't a fuddy-duddy, but you don't have a sense of humor," Garrett told me pointedly.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just ignore him. The waitress delivered Garrett his cheesecake and left after making sure we were all doing okay. The rest of the meal was passed in idle chatter. Bella ate the rest of her meal than ate the cheesecake.

I dropped two twenties on the table and grabbed my girl's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant. I left the others behind. I needed to get her home now. She tortured me enough already and I was ready to bury my cock in her tight heat. I quickly got us to the woods and once in the cover of the trees, I picked my mate up by the waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I crashed my lips to hers and began walking us in the direction that we came from earlier.

"I don't want to wait until we get back to the house," Bella moaned in my ear.

She licked my neck and I took off running in the opposite direction so the others didn't come across us. I pushed my girl up against a tree and attacked her lips with fervor. She was grinding into my and I felt like I was going to explode in my pants. I untangled her legs from around my waist and quickly undid her jeans and after taking her shoes off, pulled her jeans off smoothly. I left her panties on just to be safe. Bella wrapped her legs back around my waist and rubbed her core into my shaft causing me to moan.

I undid my pants and lowered the zipper. I pulled my cock out and then slid her panties over. I could smell how wet my mate was. I rubbed the head along her slick folds and when I reached her opening, I thrust forward, fully sheathing myself.

"Oh Peter," my girl moaned.

I captured her lips and started pounding fast and hard. She was gasping into my mouth and I was lost in the feeling of her heat wrapped around my cock.

"Faster, baby, so close," my mate panted.

I began thrusting faster and harder. I slid my lips along her jaw and down her neck, licking and sucking. I reached between us with one hand and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge. Her walls squeezed my cock and I buried myself deep within her and released my cold seed. Bella grabbed my head and pulled my lips to hers and kissed me hard. She pulled back panting for breath and I gave her another quick kiss and the pulled out of her with a groan.

I unwrapped her legs and helped her to stand up. I pulled her jeans on and she buttoned them while I slid her shoes back on. Once she was decent, I tucked myself back into my jeans and stepped forward to pick my girl up again.

"Take a shower with me when we get back?" She asked me with a smile.

Oh she didn't have to ask me twice. I nodded and picked her back up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me again and I gave her a deep passionate kiss before I tucked her head under my chin and ran back to the Cullen's house. When we got there, I ran us upstairs and into our bathroom. I stripped us both at vampire speed and started the shower.

Stepping in the shower behind my girl, I kissed her shoulder. Once I had her under the spray, I grabbed her shampoo and poured some in my hand. I turned her back to me and slowly washed her hair. Then I grabbed her body wash and washed her body reverently.

Bella stepped back under the spray after I was finished washing her hair and body. She pushed me under the spray when she was rinsed off. I washed my hair while my girl soaped up my body. After I rinsed off and we had another round of lovemaking in the shower, I dried my mate off and carried her to bed.

I grabbed one of my t-shirts and put it on her and then dried myself off and slid on a pair of boxers. My girl got under the covers and I climbed in behind her. I wrapped her up in my arms and she snuggled into my chest.

"I love you, Sugar."

"I love you too, Baby."

My girl fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully all night. The next few days passed and the battle was tomorrow. I was ready for this battle to be over and done with and start a future with my mate. Bella was upstairs with Alice and Jasper and I were talking strategy when Edward came into the house and glared at me.

Carlisle looked up at Edward and narrowed his eyes. He stood from his chair in the living room and walked towards his son.

CPOV

I saw my son glare at Peter when he walked into the house and I knew it was time for me to talk to him. I stood up and walked towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk."

Edward turned to look at me, "about what?"

"Your behavior," I responded. "You have been beyond rude towards Peter and disrespectful of Bella. I will not tolerate you speaking to her again the way you did a few days ago. If you had spoken to Esme like that, I would have done more that tear your arms off. You also need to understand that you only got your arms back because the battle is tomorrow."

He scoffed, "You are all blind by Bella. Her behavior isn't lady like and someone needs to step in and reprimand her."

"She's not a child Edward. Bella's behavior is none of your business. You lost the right to anything to do with Bella when you left her in the woods," I pinched the bridge of my nose. He was pissing me off.

"I'm pissing you off?" He asked incredulously. "You just stood there and let Alice rip my arms off. All I did was speak the truth and Bella couldn't handle what I was saying. She knows she has become a whore and she hated that I said that in front of everyone."

"Your behavior is juvenile. You are jealous that Peter is giving Bella what you never even attempted to give her," Jasper told Edward through clenched teeth.

"Yeah and how long have you been fucking her Jasper?"

"That is enough Edward," I yelled. "You will shut up or you can get out of my house. I have had enough of your behavior. You are an embarrassment to this family. Once this battle is over, I want you gone from the family. I don't care where you go, but you will not be staying with us."

"You're kicking me out of the family for that little bitch upstairs?" Edward roared and ran up the stairs.

Peter chased after him and I followed with Jasper behind me. Peter collided with Edward and they crashed through the wall. I walked forward and was relieved when I saw Bella was unharmed.

"I warned you that if you said anything about my mate again that I would kill you," Peter gritted out.

Bella stepped forward and I moved to block Edward from touching her. I pinned his arms behind his back and Peter moved towards his mate.

"Don't kill him," Bella spoke softly. "I think him spending time away from his family will be a punishment for him."

Peter wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her away from myself and Edward. Jasper stood in front of us ready to intervene if need be.

"Edward," Bella called. He stopped struggling in my arms and looked at her. "What did I ever do to you?"

Edward dropped his head. "I'm sorry Bella. You didn't do anything. This is my fault. I ended things with you and I still love you. I don't know how to let you go."

"Peter, let me go, Baby?" Bella asked him with a small smile. He shook his head and she squeezed his hands.

"Edward are you going to hurt me?"

"No Bella, I would never hurt you. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"Trust me, Baby. Let me go," she turned to look at Peter.

He reluctantly let her go and Bella walked towards me and Edward. She gestured to my arms and I shook my head. I wasn't about to let him.

"Please," she whispered. "I just want to talk to him."

"Bella," I sighed. "Edward don't make me regret this."

I released him from my arms and stepped back. He slumped to the floor and his shoulders shook with his sobs.

Alice came out of the room and smiled sadly. "Let's give them a moment," she suggested.

Before Peter or I could protest, she grabbed our hands and pulled us downstairs. "Come on Jasper," she called for him to follow.

We could still hear them, but I wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave them alone.

"Everything will be fine. They need to talk so Edward can let go and move on," Alice whispered to us.

Peter paced around the living room and would look up to the ceiling every so often. Jasper sat unmoving next to Alice, no doubt tasting the emotions coming from Edward and Bella. Esme sat in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. We all just waited quietly and listened to the conversation. Everyone else was out hunting in preparation of the battle tomorrow.

EPOV

I stood up looked at My Bella, only she wasn't mine anymore. I left her alone in the woods. I walked away from her and I wanted her back. No, I needed her back, but she would never take me back.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, I could see that she was determined to have this conversation with me.

I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door. She followed me and we went inside and sat on the couch. I looked down at my hands and waited for her to start talking.

"Edward, I don't understand what I ever did to you to make you hate me."

"No Bella. I don't hate you. I love you, but it's not enough anymore, is it?"

She reached over and grabbed my hand and I squeezed her hand, but didn't let go. She gave a gentle squeeze to my hand and look at me for a moment.

"Edward, when you left me, I believed everything that you told me. I believed that you didn't love me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for you."

"You're too good for me. I'm sorry for telling you I didn't love you and that you weren't good for me. I lied Bella. I needed you to let me go. Now I wish I had never left. I'm so sorry Bella," I sobbed.

She scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I breathed in her scent, hoping she would stay with me for just a little longer. I lost her forever and it was my fault. I didn't deserve her. I could smell her tears as they fell and I placed my finger under her chin, tilting her face back with my free hand. I wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb and stared into her eyes. Bella let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

"I forgive you Edward," she whispered. "I loved you so much and you will always hold a special place in my heart. I'd like us to be friends."

I pulled back just enough to see her face.

"I would like to be your friend, but I doubt Peter would allow it," I told her.

Truth was I knew Peter wouldn't want us to be friends. I could hear exactly how he felt about me. He was letting me know that I was not allowed to be friends with his mate. Oh it hurt to think of My Bella as being Peter's mate, but I had to learn to accept it or I would lose her forever.

"Peter doesn't own me," she smiled. "I know he heard me," she shook her head slowly. "Edward, I want us to be friends. I think you need me to be your friend. So please, let me worry about Peter. Friends?"

I smiled and nodded, "friends."

She pulled me into another hug and I placed a soft kiss to her forehead and closed my eyes, hoping I didn't go too far. I felt her cheek pull up into a smile against my shoulder. For the first time since I left Bella I felt like eternity wouldn't be so bad.

Bella pulled out of the hug and placed a kiss on my cheek. She stood up and walked towards the door. She turned to me and gave me another smile before walking out of my room. I felt better knowing that she forgave me. I just had to prove to her that I deserved her friendship. I wouldn't make her regret being my friend. It was time I accepted she was no longer mine.


End file.
